Wings to Carry Me Away
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: -Sequel to Wings to Carry Me With- Its been a year since Albert Weskers death. Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield have gone their separate ways and struggle to fight the thoughts that consume them, but by an odd chance the two men reunite. They must fight to survive as Wesker returns to take what rightfully belongs to him, and tries to twist it into something unimaginable.
1. Home

Chris sets down his glass and raises his hand. A pretty blond girl brings him a replacement, the golden liquid lapping at the edges as she set it in front of him and quietly removed his other glass. The staff here knew better than to try and talk to him. They left him in his dark corner of solitude to brood about his past. Chris grasps the glass and takes a large swig, the amber ale cooling his hoarse throat.

The time he spent with Leon after the events that occurred the past year was very limited. A sad smirk graces his lips as he thinks of the stupid reason they had gone their separate ways. Mostly because of his own hot-headed selfishness. He should have known he didn't deserve someone as kind, and as good as Leon in his life. He'd spent almost every night in the past 10 months in this bar, thinking of all the things he should have done differently. He lets out a soft sigh and bows his head.

Leon's sitting at the window seat in the economy class on the flight back to Washington D.C. The flights estimated time is a little over 4 hours. Leon rests his chin on his hand and stares out into the darkness of almost thirty thousand feet, his reflection staring back at him in the dim light of the fuselage. It is quiet, most of the people on the plane in a deep sleep. He never could sleep on a plane. Perhaps it was the fact that he had already been on three other flights that had crashed. Call it paranoia, but he would rather be ready for anything.

In just a few days it would be the anniversary of Wesker's death. In that time, Leon had spent quite a bit of it thinking. He still held several confusing feelings about the blond inside him. He tried not to dwell on it but... it seemed every time he let his mind wander, it always, always, went back to Wesker. The man was a small part of the reason that Leon had abandoned his furlough with Chris and went back into the field. He had to keep himself busy. The other reason, though...

He sits up and stretches, the muscles in his shoulders and back flexing. His wings are stiff, folded up between the linings of his leather jacket. He'd cut two long slits along the polyester fabric of the inside, so they could stay hidden as well as stay out of the way. He leans back and sighs, taking up his previous position.


	2. Recognition

It's shortly after 2 in the morning when the plane touches down. Leon grabs his backpack from under the seat and slides it between his legs as the pilot makes the arrival announcement. The other agents and staff rouse and yawn. When the plane taxis to the ramp and stops, Leon is the first to his feet. He swings his bag over one shoulder and steps down the steps out into the cool night, the wind from the turbines whipping his hair into his eyes. He holds it back with one hand and walks across the tarmac, debating what to do. His house was still a two and a half hour drive from here.

"I could fly, but…" Leon says softly to himself and sighs. He walks through the gates and hails a taxi, dropping into the back seat.

Leon thinks for a moment before deciding on a local bar. The cab begins to move and he watches the city lights speed by through the window. Really, he wasn't that exhausted, and figured a beer wouldn't hurt. After all, he did just get back and deserved a little relaxation.

The cab pulls up to the corner of the street and Leon hands the driver a bill before stepping back out into the brisk night. The bar has less than a dozen patrons as he walks in, most of which are keeping to themselves or are immersed in small talk.

He makes his way over to the dart board, dropping his bag on a nearby table, and flags down one of the waitresses. She has her blond hair tied up in a messy bun, her breasts practically hanging out of her shirt.

"Hi cutie. What can I getcha?"

"Just a glass of whatever's on tap tonight, thanks."

"Sure thing doll." She winks and walks off. Leon rolls his eyes. There's always one. Sometimes being attractive was a pain in the ass.

He picks up a dart and focuses on the board. Everything around it becomes blurry and falls out of focus as his vision changes, his pupils dilating. He throws, an as expected, it hits the center of the board. He repeats the motion a few more times, and as he pulls the darts out of the board, he notices a few of the patrons watching with quiet amazement.

"You've got quite a talent sir." The pretty blond returns, setting the glass down and leaning on the table, a position that allows him a view down her shirt.

"Thanks." He says briskly as he takes a large sip from his drink.

"Hey, kid. Think you could hit one from across the bar? Give ya a hundred bucks if ya do." The bartender, an older man in his fifties with tattoos covering his arms, raises his voice.

"I bet an extra fifty!"

"Me too."

"Yeah. This I gotta see."

Leon looks at the table covered in bills. Why the hell not? He takes three darts and pushes the table out of the way and turns his back to the wall. The entire distance was more than thirty feet. He lifts his hand and takes focus, his aim planned with stunning clarity. He lets out a breath and flicks his wrist.

The dart hits the exact centre of the board, and after one second of stunned silence, everyone erupts in cheers. The blond waitress giggles and claps her hands before rushing over to congratulate him. He smirks and tosses the extra darts back into the board without looking and grabs the bills off the table. As he folds the money he lifts his gaze and sees a man sitting in the far corner of the bar watching him. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, eyes that meet his own. Eyes that widen with shock. The man is on his feet, his chair scraping the floor as he moves towards Leon.

"Oh, god. No." Leon quickly grabs his bag and pushes through the crowd, by all the men congratulating him, past the pretty blond that is trying to give him her number. He slips one of the bills into her hand for the drink quickly and pushes out into the night.


	3. Trust

(Just realized there was a massive error when this chapter was published, causing a bunch of randomly generated text into the words. Sorry for the problem, hopefully its fixed now!)

"Leon." A rough voice says behind him, and he picks up his pace. A hand grabs his wrist roughly, stopping his escape, and spins him around.

"Let go of me." Leon says, adverting his gaze.

"Just let me talk to you. Please." The voice is soft but pleading.

"Why? Are you going to tell me that I'm a monster again?"

"You know I didn't mean that. Wait, where are your wi-"

"Shut it." Leon cuts him off, subconsciously flexing his back muscles.

"Look at me. Please." Gentle fingers under his chin force him to look up, forcing him to meet the other man's gaze.

"Your eyes.. they're.."

"Human? Normal? What do you want with me?" Leon snaps, his green gaze boring into Chris' own. He'd done his best to try and fit into the human world again, and it had been going just fine until Chris came back into his life.

"I need to tell you how sorry I am. You never answer my calls, or emails."

"Got a new number."

"None of this was necessary. I love you, you know that."

"I don't care. You made your choice and I made mine."

The brunet sighs.

"Come home with me. We can talk properly. Please."

"If I do, you leave me alone."

"But I-"

"Yes or no."

"Yes, alright."

The fingers unwrap from his wrist and Leon sighs in relief as he steps back. He rubs his wrist and follows the brunet to his truck.

* * *

The walk to Chris' house isn't a long one, both men surrounded in a tight silence. There were so many things left unsaid between them... Leon shakes his head. It was best not to linger on things more than necessary.

Chris digs into his pocket and produces his keys. He unlocks the door and lets Leon inside, who takes a look around as Chris turns on the lights. The place hadn't changed a bit since he last was here.

Leon's eyes fall on the kitchen. The place he, Chris, and Wesker had shared their final moments together. He thinks about how they playfully bickered at the table, and his heart throbs painfully. He let himself into the bathroom. He rests his hands on the sink basin and stares into the mirror, his eyes falling on the white scar from the corner of his lips across his left cheek.

He remembered collapsing on the brunet's doorstep, half dead and covered in blood. How Chris took him in, cared for him, even though he was a monster, and an absolute mess. Hadn't judged him, at least not then. But things were different then. Things were so much easier.

He clenches his fists. Shakes his head to clear it of the painful memories.

"You can sleep in my bed." Chris is in the doorway, eyes assessing him. Leon pushes past, feeling the brunet's eyes burning his skin.

"Couch is fine, thanks."

There was no way he would sleep in that bed again. Not after everything that happened between them there. Between them and…

He falls back onto the couch and sighs a heavy breath. He was finally starting to feel the effects of a few nights with minimal sleep. He lays across the couch and rests his arms over his eyes.

"Are we going to talk?" The brunet chimes from the doorway.

"Tomorrow."

There is a silence for a few minutes before the couch sags near Leon's feet.

"I've missed you so much."

"I never guessed."

"Cut the smart ass act, Leon. I know you feel the same. I can see right through you."

"Then you really don't know me after all." Leon's voice is bitter and void of emotion.

Another long silence falls over them.

"Why are you hiding who you really are?"

"So I don't have to deal with people like you."

"I told you I didn't mean it, damn it!"

"In the moment you did. Stop trying to convince me otherwise."

Chris sighs. He sounds tired and defeated.

"Im sorry, Leon.. I really am."

The tone of Chris' voice strikes a chord somewhere within him. The agent is quiet for a long moment, contemplating. He takes a long breath, his voice losing some of its malicious tone.

"I know. Go to bed, Chris."

The brunet stands and heads to the bedroom. Once Leon was sure the man was asleep, he sat up and slipped off his jacket. His wings extended fully and he sighed in relief. As he lay on his stomach, he produced his phone from the jacket pocket. He would set an alarm so he would wake before Chris.


	4. Captured

Chris makes his way out into the living room and stops abruptly. Leon is asleep, rays of morning sun causing his hair to glow slightly. One arm is dangling off the couch towards his discarded phone. Chris takes in the large black plumes, one draped over the side of the couch while the other is splayed across the small glass table in front of the couch, several items having been knocked onto the floor. Chris can't help but smile. He missed the other man's company dearly.

The sun was high in the sky when Leon slowly pried open his eyes. He squinted and raised an arm, shielding himself from the sun.

"Morning."

The voice startles Leon and he is on his feet, feathers ruffled. Chris chuckles. He is sitting in a chair across the living room, typing away at his phone.

"What time is it?"

"Little after noon."

"Ah, shit." Leon rubs his eyes with the bottom of his palm.

"There's food in the fridge." The brunet flicks the screen and scoffs at something.

"Thanks." He grabs his discarded phone and makes his way over to the fridge and opens it, eyes shining. It was crammed full of everything from eggs and bacon to cheeses, meats and veggies, fresh fruits and an assortment of treats. He wondered if the brunet bought the assortment before he woke up in hopes to sway him. Who was he kidding? Chris was a calorie machine. He probably ate the whole fridge worth once a day.

"I saw what you did last night. Have your powers grown?"

Leon makes sure to keep his back to Chris. He busies himself by making a turkey club sandwich, slicing the tomatoes on a cutting board as he fries some bacon. He swipes the vegetable onto the bread.

"Maybe. Maybe you never knew them all to begin with." Leon says quietly, more so to himself than Chris. He'd always been skeptical about his powers, and not often did he use them anymore. He was trying to be human again.

The brunet sighs and Leon sets down the knife.

"Quit doing that. It's a real downer." He turns off the element and slides the bacon onto the sandwich. He tops it with the greens and three slices of turkey before flipping the bread on top.

"Look, we can talk after I eat. Alright?" Leon doesn't wait for an answer. He takes his sandwich and sits on the back porch.

The sun beats down on his skin and Leon takes a deep breath. A cool breeze carries the faint scents of flowers and freshly mowed grass. The weather was promising for being so late in the fall. He tilts his head back and inhales. It wasn't anything like this in the rest of the town, where the stale pollution hung on the air. It was crisp and fresh. The only way it could be better was if it held the earthy scent of rain.

Chris watched Leon through the window for a few moments. He desperately missed the man dearly, and knew their relationship would be strained, if not forced, for some time. He turned and went about cleaning the knife the agent had used only minutes prior. He had only just finished rinsing it off when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He wiped his hands on his pantlegs and produced it. The screen showed a number he didn't recognize, but it was the local area code so it wasn't a telemarketer or foreign call.

"Hello?"

"You have something that belongs to me and I will be taking it back now."

The call ended as quickly as it started and Chris' heart raced. There was no doubt about the thick, British accent and low snarl who the voice belonged to. But how was it possible? The man was long dead. There was no way he could be alive. Was there? His thoughts churned as he pocketed his phone and quickly made his way outside, grabbing Leon by the arm.

"We have to go. Now." Chris said, his voice full of distress.

"What? Why?" He pulled the man up and through the house urgently. Leon tried to pull free of his grasp, but Leon was barely a match for the mans iron grip and quite a few pounds lighter so he gave up the struggle. Chris pulled him to the front door and they quickly put on their boots.

"Wait, I have to put on my jacket-" He stopped.

"There's no time, we need to leave." Chris took Leon's hand and pulled him outside and towards his truck. He pushed him into the passenger side and got in his own, starting the truck and pulling off down the road.

"Chris, what's going on? I have the right to know."

"I'll tell you as soon as I can figure things out. For now we need to leave the city and find someplace safe."

Chris let his thoughts wander, but after thinking of every possibility, nothing seemed to make sense. When Wesker had died, he had been on good terms with both men. Had something changed? And what did he mean; Chris has something that belonged to him? His eyes flicked over to Leon, and then the small tufts of black feathers that were visible behind his back, and he knew. Wesker wanted Leon, or more specifically, what was inside him. Chris couldn't let that happen.

"Where are we going?" Leon asks as they drive past the closest town.

"Wherever I feel is far enough."

"Please, tell me what's going on. I'm going to be useless to help until you give me some information."

Leon gives Chris a desperate look with his fake, green eyes and he gives in. Leon deserved to know. After all, he was involved in this, more than Chris was.

"Chris? Chris. Speed up." The agent says quickly, his eyes on the side mirror. Chris checks the rear view mirror and sees a large truck coming up behind them extremely fast. He puts the pedal to the floor and the engine revs, propelling the truck forward faster, but not fast enough. They lurch forward as it hits the back of their truck, the force causing Chris to lose control. The vehicle spins before hitting the barrier and blasting through it, rolling into the ditch and stopping upside down.

* * *

Leon's head is throbbing. He opens his eyes slowly, the colors filtering into his vision in blurry spots. He tries to blink his vision clear but it doesn't help. He's still strapped to the seat and his arms hang down to the roof. He groans and puts a hand to his head, warm, wet blood staining it. There are words spoken nearby, and the sounds of flesh and bone being struck. He tries to make sense of his upside down world and releases the seat belt, falling to the roof and letting out a groan. He pushes open the door and crawls out. He can only understand parts of what he hears.

"-wont... take him!"

"You are... position to... me, Chris."

'That voice... why is it so familiar?'

There's a thud and he hears his name being spoken weakly, but the sounds break apart and float away on the wind. Suddenly he is being lifted into strong arms, his head tilting back, everything spinning around him. The sun is on his eyes, making everything glow orange. As he is carried off he can feel the ends of his wings dragging across the ground. He lets out a shallow breath and slips into darkness, his body weak and his mind exhausted.


	5. Reunited

Leon's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the partial darkness. The only source of light provided by moonbeams filtering through the window. Over the span of a few seconds the events of the day came back to him abruptly and he struggled to sit up. A metallic clang caught his attention and he turned his head to notice the cuffs around his wrists, keeping them bound to the headboard of the bed by short chains. He repositioned with his back against the headboard and took in his surroundings. The room he was in was void of any personal effects, and the bed had only white sheets and pillows, and a table across the room atop of which his belongings sat. He pulled one knee up and tested the chains, which firmly kept his arms above his head. He let out a sigh and let his head fall back with a thump. Why did he always end up in some sort of bondage?

The door swung open, capturing his attention as a dark clad figure entered the room and stopped at the end of the bed. He adjusted his vision as best as he could, noticing the faint glow of amber and red eyes. His own eyes widened in shock and the man smirked, the corner of his lips twisting in a cunning grin.

"It's you…" He sounded winded, the breath stolen from his lungs as he took in the slicked back blond hair and leather clothing that stretched over a muscled form. How was this possible? He saw the man die with his own eyes. He buried him, could still smell the stale dirt in the air, feel it clinging to his skin as he had fallen onto the ground and sobbed. Nonetheless, he was in one perfect piece, seemingly unscathed.

"Did you really think I would I would be killed so easily?" Leon's eyes flutter at the sound of Wesker's voice. That voice had excited him in his best dreams, and haunted him in his worst. There were days he could barely remember what it sounded like, and others where it was ringing in his ears.

"No." His response was automatic.

Wesker walked around the side of the bed, and Leon's eyes never left his. He found himself leaning towards the man as he advanced. Every fibre of his being craved to be closer to him, to touch him. One gloved hand gripped his jaw firmly as Wesker leaned in, assessing him.

"Your powers. Have they grown?" He releases Leon and turns, walking across the room.

"Yes." Unlike when Chris asked that very question, there was no hesitation. He had nothing to hide from Wesker. Wesker wouldn't judge him.

"Explain."

"I can adjust my vision. I can see things in stunning clarity a mile away. When I had my eyes tested, the optometrist said I had 20/5 vision, which is humanly impossible. Only birds of prey have eyesight so precise."

The blond reached beneath Leon's jacket and produced the Samurai Edge pistol, regarding it with interest.

"What else?"

"I've been able to manipulate objects, but not by pure will. Only in the direst of moments."

Wesker flicked the safety off and spun on his heel, looking down the sights with one eye, Leon in his aim. The agent tensed and sat a bit straighter.

"How many times did you sleep with Chris?"

The question took him by surprise.

"What? Why-"

"How many times did you sleep with Chris." The blond repeated, slower and more menacingly. Leon bowed his head.

"Once."

There was silence in the space between them for what felt like an eternity.

"Do you truly believe I would seriously harm or attempt to kill you?" Wesker asked as he cocked the gun.

"No. Never." Leon gave the man a look that said he wanted to be hurt.

Wesker smirked and pulled the trigger, the sound of the hammer hitting the bullet echoing through the room. A white hot pain exploded in Leon's stomach and he cried out. In a flash Wesker was on top of him, his hand tight around Leon's throat. As he gasped for air, cold lips met his own in a rough, deep kiss. He moaned hungrily through the pain and reciprocated, putting up a fight. He could only last so long before the blond won his dominance and forced his tongue into the younger man's mouth, making him elicit hot and needy sounds from deep within his throat. Wesker growled into Leon's mouth, the primal sound making the younger man struggle with his excitement.

"No more hiding." Leon barely heard the words whispered beside his ear before the blond removed the contacts from his eyes and tossing them aside.

Wesker sat back and produced a combat knife from within his coat. He grabbed a fistful of Leon's shirt and cut it up the middle, the fabric falling to the sides of Leon's chest, who's gold and green eyes were burning with lust.

"Please," the agent begged, "I need all of you."

Wesker smirked at the sound of Leon's husky voice. How willing the man was to be both hurt and used lit a fire within his core. He carelessly cut off Leon's pants, the tip of the blade slicing through his inner thigh. He moaned and tilted his head back, his bangs falling over one eye.

Wesker produced his cock, thick and hard and pressed it against Leon's entrance. He watched as Leon bit his lip and clenched his fists in anticipation, his own lips twisting in a smirk. He thrust his hips forward, driving deep inside the younger man, causing him to let out a broken gasp. Wesker applied medium speed ministrations, listening to the whimpers Leon made beneath him.

"More…" Leon panted, "I need more…"

Wesker leaned in and dug two fingers into the bullet wound in Leon's stomach. He let out a shrill cry in ecstasy and Wesker watched as the sheets beneath them became stained with crimson liquid. Oh, how he loved to make the man bleed. Loved that he loved bleeding. Leon was his most prized possession, indeed, and he would make sure the agent knew it. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed Leon in the year that they were separated. He made a note to keep his trophy closer.

Wesker quickened his thrusts, spreading the younger man's thighs more to allow him even deeper, the movements making Leon's cock slap against his stomach with every thrust and his breaths to come in shallow, uneven gasps. He could tell Leon was close, his skin covered in sweat and hot to the touch with a pink flush.

"Ngh… Wesker… I-I'm cumming!" Leon cried out and threw his head back as he came, shooting ropes of cum onto his stomach. Wesker fucked Leon as fast as he could, his fingers biting into the flesh of the man's thighs so hard they were beginning to bruise. He gasped and writhed beneath Wesker at the prolonged effects of his orgasm before the blond stopped and shot his own cum deep inside the man under him.

Exhausted and sated, Leon lay still, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes fluttered open as he felt Wesker brushing his wet bangs aside. The blond man's eyes burned the most vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow. Leon was becoming lost in them before Wesker smirked and suddenly started thrusting again. He cried out, weak pulses of pleasure already running throughout his body as he began climbing towards his second orgasm.


	6. Reborn

Leon stretched and surveyed the room. The blond's presence was absent, as to be expected. Leon had fallen asleep after the third (or was it fourth?) round of sex. Who was it that said men couldn't have multiple orgasms? Because that was so not true. He sighed and rested deeper into the pillows, a twinge of pain shooting through his stomach from the bullet wound. He thought about the blond as he waited for his return, hoping he would be released from the shackles soon. The majority of his body was still exposed, the remainder of his pants around his legs and his torn shirt hanging off his shoulders.

It was roughly an hour before the blond strode into the room, coat flapping behind him. He set a briefcase on the dresser with his back to Leon, who strained to see what he was doing. The blond turned, holding a 10mm needle in one gloved hand, filled with a thick red liquid. Leon swallowed nervously as Wesker approached.

Wesker flicked the needle and pushed the plunger ever so slightly, a small stream of blood running down the length of the point. Leon sat straight and tensed as Wesker grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

"You have nothing to fear but the pain." Wesker's words did little to reassure him as the needle was pushed into a vein at his inner elbow and the blood was injected into him. Leon grit his teeth and looked away.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm merely completing your transformation." Wesker removed the needle and set it back in the briefcase. Leon could see there were several others. A realization dawned on him.

"It's your blood… You're making me like you."

"I must give you credit, you are quite intelligent… so far."

Leon began to feel uncomfortable in his skin as it become unbearably hot, enough so to make him break out in a sweat. He swore he could see veins climbing up his arm, but the closer he looked the harder they were to see, always just outside the edge of his vision. He panted softly and looked back at the blond, who had crossed his arms and was watching him with an uninterrupted intensity.

"Only a small amount of my blood was introduced into your body when we had our quarrel, and look at what you are capable of. Could you imagine the possibilities? Your power would grow exponentially!"

Leon shook slightly. He knew what Wesker was saying was the truth. He had been the only one to see him for what he truly was, and not ask him to hide. He wanted to be what Wesker wanted. He would.

"Would you like to hear how I attained this power?"

Leon nodded. Perhaps the man's voice could distract him from the boiling blood in his veins.

"In July of 1998, my assistant William Birkin gave me a prototype strain of the progenitor virus. As you already know, the progenitor virus was the strain that mutated into the t-virus and much less successful g-virus. I had injected myself with the virus, and during an… incident… in the Arklay mountains with Chris, I had received fatal wounds from an experimental tyrant b.o.w…"

Wesker produced another needle and injected the liquid into Leon, through the same vein. He let out shallow, pained breaths but didn't protest.

"When I was resurrected, I lost my humanity and became immortal. The virus had affected my metabolism, muscle tissue, and organs, with the exception of my brain. Unlike the other viruses, I remained completely in control of my mind, body and abilities. I obtained superhuman speed, strength, and endurance. My body has a severely increased rate of healing, within hours being able to repair damaged and missing organs completely. I can process information three times fast as any human. Despite this, I must inject myself with a serum to stop the virus from becoming unstable, or else suffer atrophy internally and externally. I was the only one to survive the virus… until now."

Wesker brushed Leon's bangs aside and gazed into his eyes, smirking at the faint bioluminescence glow. He ran his thumb across the length of the thin scar over Leon's cheek. The man had been far more irrational than Chris ever was, but only when it came to a chance of survival. He would make a good use of the man, he was sure. Leon would be far more successful than Uroboros had been. And with the virus inside his friend's body, Chris would be helpless to stop him.

Leon writhed as Wesker produced a third syringe and injected the blood. His vision was focusing in and out and he couldn't make sense of what the blond was saying at the moment.

"Oh, god…" He whimpered. Just as he had begun to come to terms with his overly hot body, a flame ignited deep in his core. He became extremely aroused to the point where it hurt. He turned his head side to side, panting hard.

"Wesker…" Leon's lips were chapped and bruised, the tone of his voice hardly recognizable through the thick lust and need. The worst part was that if Wesker didn't touch him soon, he actually thought he might die. His body convulsed painfully, making his back arch off the bed. The blond watched him with a cold regard, his eyes burning mostly amber.

"I-I need you to touch me… anywhere... just please, god… I need…" He could hardly process a coherent sentence anymore. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, which was dry and had the feeling of hundreds of grains of sand. Fuck, he could drink an entire gallon of water. Some logical, hardly-existent voice at the back of his mind said he was being dramatic, and the effects of Wesker's blood probably weren't nearly as bad as he thought they were. Nonetheless, Leon couldn't help but feel like he was literally being drawn towards the blond, by something deep within himself. He wondered briefly if Wesker felt it too, but the man remained silent and gave no visible signs of the attraction.

Leon watched through glowing eyes that burned with a fire like intensity as Wesker slowly raised one hand and placed it on his stomach. Leon threw his head back and swore he nearly came from the intense rush of pleasure.

"How interesting." He heard the dark chuckle fall from Wesker's thin lips. He felt the blond lean in, his breath hot against Leon's ear as he whispered the younger man's name. Leon moaned at the sound of his name spoken from the blond's lips, his eyes fluttering. There was a sharp pain in his arm and he looked down to see Wesker injecting more of his blood. A new wave of heat flooded through his body, so overwhelming that he began to shake harder.

"You are almost ready. You must die for the virus to take full effect." Wesker set the empty syringe aside and Leon watched him. He noticed the man seemed to be waiting for an answer. Leon nodded his head once. Wesker had killed him once before, by accident. His blood had been introduced into Leon's bloodstream through an open wound on his hand when he drove it through Leon's chest. He'd wondered if Wesker had known he would survive the fatal wound but decided against it. Wesker hadn't meant to kill him, and he'd never hated the man for it, although upon re-awakening he had obtained a few inhuman abilities.

Wesker straddled Leon, his leg's on either side of Leon's as he pulled his hand back and shoved it through Leon's chest, breaking his ribs and taking hold of his heart. Leon's back arched off the sheets, which were quickly becoming drenched in his blood, as he held the fiery gaze of the man above him. His lips curled up in the faintest of smirks before Wesker ripped his hand out of Leon's chest, the younger man's still beating heart pulsing in his grip. Leon's eyes rolled back and his head hit the pillow, tilting to the side as he died for the second time in his life. Wesker stared down at the agent and then looked at his heart. He had no doubt that the man would become as powerful as he was, and he planned great things for him. But first, he had to mold Leon into the perfect weapon.


	7. Practice

Wesker lifted Leon into his arms and carried him into the examination room. He lay Leon down on the table and removed the remains of his tattered clothing. He cleaned the dried blood from the man's body and redressed him in a tight black t shirt and black jeans before carrying him into his personal bedroom. He lay Leon on the bed, folding his hands over his chest and tucking his wings comfortably to the man's sides. Wesker knew it would still be several hours before Leon would reawaken, the wound on his stomach only just starting to heal. He grabbed the man's jacket and personal affects, setting them on the small table beside the bed. Wesker smirked as he thought of the stunning moment when the agent would awaken. Walking out of the room, he made his way to prepare for several tests.

* * *

Leon opened his eyes, seeing every detail around him in stunning clarity. He sat up and looked around the new room. He wasn't in a daze; he could remember everything that happened to him prior to his death. He looked down, noticing the lack of blood covering the sheets and his skin, and the new clothes he was adorned in. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, amazed at how he could see all the parts in each pigment of color. He blinked a few times and found he could control the newest ability of his sight by focusing in and out, much like the ability he already possessed to increase and decrease his line of sight.

Leon stood, making his way to the mirror that rested on the dresser across the room. He took in his features. Immediately he caught his own gaze as he noticed the new bio-luminescence of his eyes. They had already been brightly colored in green and gold, but now they emitted a faint glow that could probably be seen in the dark, much like Wesker's, he assumed. He noticed that his skin was completely flawless, albeit for the scar across his cheek. The few places which his hair was threaded with small grey strands had been replaced by brilliant blond highlights. He ran a hand through his hair as he admired himself, his bangs falling back into place. He'd always had strong, gorgeous features but now… well, he smirked at his reflection.

Leon heard a faint vibrating noise, emitted in even intervals five times before stopping. He walked over to the small table with his belongings and reached into his jacket pocket, producing his phone. He was surprised to see it still have over forty percent battery remaining, and saw he had several missed calls and unread messages. He checked them in order, a few from Hunnigan, but mostly from Chris, saying how worried he was and begging Leon to call him. The phone vibrated in his hand and he was receiving a call from Chris. Leon swiped his finger across the screen and put the device to his ear.

"Leon?" There was no doubt that the voice belonged to Chris.

"Hey, Chris. Yeah, it's me." Leon knew the brunet would ask a flurry of questions, but he did owe him an explanation.

"Thank god! Are you alright? Where are you? Is Wesker there?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Wesker is here, somewhere. Wherever here is." Leon knew they were in one of Wesker's private mansions, and he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know where exactly.

"Leon, you have to leave. Wesker is going to use you. You can't trust him."

Leon could hear Chris pacing in the background.

"That's my choice to make, not yours. I'll call you later." Leon hung up put his phone on silent, slipping it into his back pocket. He slipped his boots on and made his way through the building, taking in the ornate decorations. The building had almost the exact same layout as the one Leon had previously been in, so it wasn't hard to navigate. Leon strode down the staircase and pushed open the double doors. He didn't really know why he was going the way he was, other than a slight tugging sensation inside his chest. As he rounded the side of the house, he saw Wesker standing in a gorgeous garden. Subconsciously, he had gone to the blond without intending it. Would he always know when Wesker was close?

"Ah, Leon. So nice of you to join me. I wasn't sure if you would find me out here." Wesker turned as Leon approached, stopping at the edge of the flowers. He couldn't help but wonder if the man tended to them himself, or simply paid someone to do it. Either way, it was a stunning sight, considering the man of his affections was right in the middle of the picture. Leon inhaled deeply, the air carrying the faint fragrances of freshly cut grass and the aroma of every flower, mixed into one intoxicating fragrance. But it was nothing compared to the scent of the man he desired, which overpowered everything else.

"I will always find you," Leon stated confidently. The emotional attraction he had towards the man made it near impossible to keep his distance, even more so now that it was physical as well.

"I would like to see everything you are capable of. You will not be aware of all your powers at first; some will come to you naturally, while others with hard work and determination. Are you ready?" The blond asked, his lips twisting up in a grin.

Leon had been about to ask 'ready for what?' but never got the chance as the blond disappeared and threw a quick strike at Leon's chest. Leon didn't even have time to react before he was thrown ten feet from the force of Wesker's strike, landing less than gracefully on his ass.

"What the hell? You didn't even wait for me to say if I was or not!" Leon protested as he stood.

"You told me you have unlocked your abilities in the heat of the moment. This would be a perfect instance for you to try." Leon expected to be hit again but the blond stood still as a statue, waiting for his response. His words were wise and Leon couldn't deny the fact that the blond was mostly right, except for the fact where it always had to be a life threatening situation. If there was a time to try, it would be now. He produced his phone and selected a song, dropping it on the grass and taking a defensive stance. Wesker raised a brow but said nothing, flexing his fingers.

Wesker struck Leon several times, not hard enough to hurt the man but enough to irritate him. Leon growled in frustration, the next song on the list playing: I am Machine by Three Days Grace. Leon smirked; this was music he could spar to. He closed his eyes deeply and stood still as Wesker moved around him, always striking him from a different angle. Leon could feel the currents in the air brushing his skin. He felt one suddenly change direction as Wesker sped by, and he opened his eyes and aimed a punch at the thin air. Sure enough, he managed to clip Wesker in the ribs. He smirked as he met the older man's gaze. His blood was racing and his body hummed with adrenaline. He felt like he was supercharged, like his skin had a static touch to it.

"My turn." Leon smirked and vanished. He saw the satisfied look on Wesker's face as he unlocked one of his new abilities. He struck at Wesker several times, the blond easily anticipating his attacks and blocking each one. He caught Leon's wrist and spun, tossing him into the air. Leon back flipped and landed amongst the flowers before launching himself at Wesker with enough speed to cause most of the flowers petals to explode into the air.

Leon jumped on Wesker's back, wrapping his arm over the older man's windpipe tightly and locking it in place with his other arm. Wesker staggered before easily slipping out of Leon's grasp, throwing him to the ground and pinning him. Leon was breathing hard as he looked up at Wesker, his eyes burning molten green and gold. The next song began to play: Poison by Groove Coverage.

Leon stared up at Wesker, lost in the man's gaze. Suddenly lips were on his and he dug his fingers into the material of Wesker's coat, dragging them down his back. He kissed Wesker back with a relentless hunger, unable to sate his hunger. Wesker pushed his tongue into Leon's mouth, making the younger man moan with need. He arched his back off the ground, rubbing up against the blond, desperate for more contact.

 _I hear you calling and its needles and pins,_

 _I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name._

 _Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin,_

 _I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison._

Leon bit Wesker's lip hard, making the older man break the kiss. He eagerly licked the beads of blood that collected on Wesker's lips, staining them crimson red. He moaned at the taste. God, everything about the man was perfection. His touch. His smell. His taste. Leon wanted all of it. Needed all of it.

Leon rolled them over so he was straddling Wesker's waist. He leaned down and nipped the blond's neck before running his tongue up the delicious skin. His moment of dominance was short lived; the blond flipped them back over and pinned Leon's hands above his head. Leon smirked. The man was clearly a top and always had to be in control.

Wesker gripped Leon's wrist and snapped it. Leon cried out, the white-hot pain only fueling his lust further. Leon's eyes fluttered as Wesker grinded his hips teasingly. He loved to see the younger man squirm.

"Fuck! Please! Fuck me, hurt me, do something!" Leon begged the older man, who gave in because the younger asked so nicely. He kissed Leon hard, pulling down his pants and pushing his knees up to his chest. Leon's eyes were shining with anticipation as Wesker pulled out his cock and thrusted deep into his ass. Leon moaned loudly, pushing against Wesker as he thrusted hard.

"Yes! Give it to me!" The younger man cried out in ecstasy. Wesker smirked, loving how much control he had over Leon. He was the only one that could make him feel these things. The only one Leon would follow unquestionably. He pushed into Leon fast, listening to the cacophony of noises falling from the man's mouth.

Wesker leaned down and bit Leon's ear, running his tongue over the shell giving the younger man shivers. He took hold of Leon's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, both inhumanly fast, and Leon threw his head back and came. The agent's body convulsed with a powerful orgasm, making his ass clench harder around Wesker's cock. He spilled his cum deep inside Leon before pulling out and zipping himself up, eyes running greedily over the man panting beneath him.

"Fuck. I've had sex more in the past week than the past year." Leon sat up and fixed his clothing. He noticed he'd completely forgotten about the pain in his broken wrist and found that it actually didn't hurt anymore. It was still obviously injured, but his body had different ways of dealing with the pain now. He turned to the blond, who was staring at him intently.

"You never cease to astound me, Leon." The agent had to look away as the blond praised him. He couldn't imagine anyone else saying such nice things to him. His lips parted in a smile.

"I'd suggest getting more practice to hone your abilities. There is a fence surrounding this property; cross it and you will find plenty of t-virus infectee's to train on." Wesker stated and strode off. Leon watched him go before standing. He knew the man had complete trust in him; and why wouldn't he? Leon had no reason to think of leaving. He reached down and picked up his discarded phone, pocketing it and walking across the large field.


	8. Mishap

Leon scaled the fence with ease before dropping on the other side. He flexed his wrist as he continued walking. Within minutes, the low moans of the infected could be heard. He neared a group of five, all stumbling about hopelessly. Leon put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, whistling loudly and causing the creatures to turn and look at him. They began approaching; some limping slowly while others full on ran.

Leon took up a defensive stance as the first infected neared. He quickly spun and kicked the creature in the head, causing it to come clean off. He smirked to himself before tapping in to his superhuman powers, the air filled with static energy. Leon pulled his arm back and thrusted his hand through one of their chests, ripping out the creatures withered heart and crushing it in his hand. He was mesmerized by the crimson liquid for a moment before noticing there was an increasingly larger number of the zombies surrounding him now, slowly suffocating his remaining space to move. Leon struck at them as efficiently as he could, but they came faster than he could kill them, and soon didn't have room to move at all.

Leon shoved one of the zombies back and cursed himself internally for not bringing a weapon. He spun, desperately looking for an escape between the throng of bodies, but found none. Their fingers began clawing at him at he panicked, flailing uselessly. He'd had a fear of the infected, ever since his first day on the force back in Raccoon City, nearly fifteen years ago. Leon had kept in his line of work due to his expertise in dealing with the infected, and had made it his personal goal to wipe the viruses from the planet. His stubbornness had reminded him of a saying: the only way to overcome your fear is to face it. Yeah, what a load that was. Teeth sunk into the delicate flesh between his neck and shoulder, bringing his attention back to the moment and making him cry out as he felt fingers biting into his skin and pulling at his clothing. Another bite into his ankle and one into his left wing had him panting and bleeding as he was overwhelmed by the mass of bodies.

"Get off of me!" Leon's heart was racing at the thought of being eaten alive. Somehow, he summoned a burst of strength, extending his wings and spinning to knock the infected back several feet. He noticed a low hanging tree branch above him and launched himself into the air weakly, grabbing the branch and lifting himself up. The branch groaned from his weight, but thankfully didn't snap. His chest heaved as he attempted to catch his breath and calm his nerves, watching as the zombies gathered under him, moaning and raising their arms in an attempt to grab him. Leon sighed in relief, safely out of their reach. He eyed the area and noticed more of the infected gathering and joining the mass, twenty nine bodies and counting. He would have to wait until his wounds healed and he regained his strength before attempting to escape.

Leon lay across the branch, his hands folded under his cheek as he flexed his injured wing. There was a large wound through the centre, most of the smaller, fluffier feathers having been completely chewed off and a good chunk of the primary coverts missing. Several of the primary and secondary feathers were also either torn or had been ripped out. The wound dripped with blood that matted the black plumes, making them stick together. Leon let the wing hang down, swaying it back and forth, toying with the zombies boredly. He watched their eyes following the movements hungrily as their fingers clawed at the air, only inches away. Two hours had already gone by, and his wounds hadn't healed in the slightest. While the pain wasn't much of an issue, having faded to a dull throb almost instantly, he was becoming concerned. Why hadn't his regenerative abilities kicked in yet? Did the virus inside of him have a fatal flaw, much like Wesker's did?

Leon's gaze fell on the mansion, barely visible in the distance. He hadn't realized how far he'd gone. He couldn't help but wonder where exactly was Wesker? Did the blond have complete faith in him to not stray, so much that he wouldn't come looking? A sufficient amount of time had passed, and Leon wondered if he'd even crossed the blond's mind, or if Wesker actually cared about the real reason that Leon hadn't returned yet. He shook his head. Perhaps the man was preoccupied with something important. But… what was more important than him?

Leon sighed and looked up as a loud cracking noise filled the air. He hadn't noticed the grey clouds overhead, and felt the few beginning drops of a possible torrential downpour. The wind whipped his bangs into his eyes, holding the promise of a large storm approaching.

"Fucking perfect."

Even if his wing healed enough for him to fly back to the safety of the mansion, he wouldn't be able to fly in such windy conditions. He eyed the zombies beneath him, their numbers having more than doubled in the past few hours. His situation was beginning to look dire. His eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. He would simply call Wesker! He reached into his back pocket and produced his phone, opening the call app and staring at the screen, a sense of dread filling him. He didn't know Wesker's number. He could call Chris, and ask for it, but… he didn't really want to explain his situation and knew the brunet would be stubborn and probably not give him the number anyways.

Leon contemplated his options. Swallow his pride and phone Chris. Face the ever growing horde of infected. Simply wait it out. He sighed, sitting up with his back against the trunk of the tree. At least he could play flappy bird.

* * *

An hour later Leon was growling at the impossible game. Why would he even _want_ to play it, let alone actually play it? He resisted the urge to throw his phone at one of the zombie's heads and pocketed it. Rain was falling steadily from the sky, and although it wasn't exactly cold, it wasn't warm either. Leon turned his gaze to the mansion in the distance, focusing his vision so he could see it in greater detail. Although the lights were on, it was void of any movement. He closed his eyes and tried to feel for his connection to Wesker, but there was nothing. The blond was too far from his reach and he groaned. He assessed his wounds, but none of them were any different than when he obtained them. He might be able to land on the ground on the other side of the zombies and attempt running to the safety of the fence, but he had a bad bite on his ankle and wasn't sure it would hold during such strain. He adjusted the position, a loud _crack_ sending a bolt of panic up his spine. The branch he was sitting on had begun to break under his weight. He would have to decide _now_.

Leon stood and launched himself off the branch a moment before it broke. He landed safely out of the zombies' reach, rolling quickly to reduce the impact of the landing. He looked back at the creatures, dumbfounded for a moment before they began running at him. He turned and fled quickly, throwing himself onto the fence and climbing over it. The horde ran into it, clawing and snarling furiously as their prey had escaped. Leon smirked and turned, walking away.

"See ya later, fellas."

Leon walked back to the mansion, his clothes completely soaked through and his hair plastered to his skin. He couldn't help but feel infuriated at Wesker. Although he wasn't exactly Wesker's responsibility, the blond should still keep an eye on him. After all, these new powers would take some getting used to and he wasn't entirely sure of his full potential. He didn't realize he was limping until he reached the front door, but by that time he didn't care. He spun and kicked the door open, causing it to crash into the wall with an explosion like the thunder overhead. He brushed the wet hair from his eyes angrily and looked around for any sign of Wesker.

"You son of a bitch! I almost got eaten alive out there! Where the fuck were you?" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing off the walls. He growled under his breath. Wesker was lucky Leon didn't run into him; he was sure the blond wouldn't be so good looking by the time he was finished pummeling him. The mansion was empty except for Leon, who made his way into one of the white, sterilized rooms and grabbed a first aid kit. He opened it and tore through it, producing some rubbing alcohol and bandage. He wasn't sure if he was still susceptible to normal ailments now, but it wasn't worth questioning and ending up with rabies. He sat on the operating table and sterilized the bite wound before bandaging his neck and ankle tightly. He tried to patch up the wound on his wing but couldn't do it alone, so he gave up and tossed the items aside, laying back on the table. Chris had managed to patch him up easily and efficiently the night Leon ended up on his doorstep, and he silently wished he had the man here to help him now.

As Leon's thoughts wandered to the brunet, he figured he would check his phone. Sure enough he had another missed call, making the grand total eight now. He frowned and wondered if he should tell Chris everything that happened. It was obvious the man still cared a great deal for him, except in all the wrong ways. Leon just wanted to be his friend, but being as stubborn as Chris was, he was still hoping he could rekindle their broken relationship. Chris deserved someone far better than Leon, someone normal. Someone… human. Was he even human anymore? By definition and appearance, he was human, but the traits he possessed made him inhuman. He sighed, his thumb hovering over the call button. He stared at the screen long enough that his vision lost focus and he could see his green and gold eyes. Everything he was, everything he stood for, was what Chris stood against. They were polar opposites and hardly had anything in common anymore.

Leon swallowed the lump in his throat and hit the 'call' button. There was no point in putting it off. He pushed the feelings of dread aside as he put the phone to his ear. The call was answered on the first ring, and Chris' rough voice resonated from the other side.

"Leon. What's going on? Are you alright?" At the sound of the brunet's voice, Leon's throat became tight. What could he possibly say? That he was happy, that all of his dreams had come true? He was far from happy, although he was unsure why. He'd been overly confident in Wesker's presence, but now that he was alone, he wasn't so sure. Everything that had happened had been his choice, but yet, he felt far from fulfilled. He wanted to be what Wesker wanted him to be, and now that he was, he just felt hollow. The silence through the phone was uncomfortable, and Leon swallowed.

"I don't know." His voice was shaky and sounded weak to his own ears. The fact that he was even talking to Chris right now meant he was betraying Wesker's trust. But it wasn't like he could talk to the blond about how he felt, either. The man was far from supportive, and Leon doubted he had the patience to neither listen to someone else's crap nor give any helpful advice on the matters.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Chris' voice was soft but his tone was accusing. He knew Chris wanted to blame Wesker for everything that had happened, but the truth was it was entirely Leon's fault. He was his own undoing, and he would be his own downfall.

"N-no. But…" Leon bit his lip, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. He seemed to be lacking the proverbial bridge to walk Chris over so he could know what was going on.

"It's alright. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I lost my humanity, I think." Leon held his breath as the silence surrounded him.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

 _I'm like Wesker now. I'm everything you stand against. I'm the kind of monster you're supposed to be eradicating from the face of the Earth._

Leon's lips parted but the words would not come.

"How about you meet me somewhere." It wasn't a suggestion, and Leon could hear Chris slipping into his jacket.

"Chris, I don't think-"

"How about at the lake. It's dark enough no one will see you, and in this weather, no one will probably be outside anyways. I'll be there shortly. Alright?"

"Yeah." Leon hung up. Was he really going to go see the brunet? He could simply wait for Wesker return, but he had no idea how long that would be. He needed to get some things off his chest. He contemplated changing but figured it would be pointless, as he was just going to get soaking wet again. He grabbed his leather jacket from the blond's bedroom and draped it over his arm as he made his way back outside. The rain had slowed enough that it was a light drizzle, and the winds had calmed considerably. Leon stretched his wings, wondering if it would be smart to fly in his condition. He had no difficulty pulling himself into the air and he turned towards the east. He wasn't quite sure how he knew which direction he was facing, but wrote it off as one of his instincts.


	9. Damaged

Leon landed on the wet grass softly, folding his wings against his back. The flight hadn't been simple. Every attempt he'd made at turning or banking caused him to lose his composure. In the end, he had to stay low to the ground and fly much slower than he would have liked. The rain had stopped completely and the moon shone behind white clouds, making the surface of the black water glow. Chris had been right; no one was around. He began walking along the edge of the water, looking out towards the bridge that crossed the large expanse. Over a year ago he'd suffered a bad car accident, one that would have made the lake become his tomb had he not been saved by Wesker. It had been the moment when his life was changed forever.

He heard a vehicle door closing and turned to see Chris walking towards him, a black car parked in one of the parking spaces. The brunet pocketed the keys as he approached, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. Leon still wasn't sure how to explain things to the older man. Without warning, Chris pulled him into a tight embrace. When Leon overcame the initial shock he returned it, inhaling Chris' scent. He smelled of shampoo and faintly of cigarette's, the familiar scent calming Leon immensely.

Leon pulled back, breaking the embrace and searching Chris' face.

"Leon. You do know your eyes are glowing, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I have something I need to tell you."

Leon went to slip on his jacket, his wings shining an onyx color in the moonlight. Chris stopped him, causing him to look up.

"What happened to your wing?" Chris looked like he was fighting the urge to touch it. Leon frowned.

"I was outnumbered by some zombies earlier. Guess I taste like chicken." His remark wasn't funny in the least, and Chris finally caved, forcing him to extend the injured wing. Leon kept his gaze on the ground while Chris assessed the wounds, his fingers trailing lightly over the black plumes.

"You should have said something on the phone. I could have patched it up." Chris forced the primary feathers apart, eyeing the spaces where several were missing and others were tattered or broken. Leon quickly pulled his wings back and slipped his jacket on, covering them.

"Chris, I'm not human anymore." Leon surprised himself by the words, and Chris looked equally surprised.

"What do you mean? You mentioned something like that on the phone. You look perfectly human to me."

"No, you don't get it. I look human, but I'm not. Wesker infected me with a larger quantity of the progenitor virus…" Leon's voice gradually got softer until his sentence fell apart completely. An array of emotions covered Chris' face; shock, disbelief, anger… but anger, or more precisely, rage was the most prominent one.

"HE WHAT?!" The brunet was trembling visibly and Leon had to look away. He hadn't seen Chris so angry in a long time. Chris grabbed his arms and shook him, as if somehow that would fix him.

"I wanted it. I did it for him. I can't stand being near him without touching him. I have all sorts of crazy powers now. I was testing them out earlier on the zombies when they surrounded me. I'm not even healing like I should be. I thought he would save me but he never came. He wasn't even home when I got back and I thought maybe he cared for me but now I don't know." Leon hadn't realized he was crying until Chris wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked away, embarrassed and flustered, but Chris forced him to look up at him.

"Leon, Wesker has never cared about anyone but himself. It would be unlike him to start now. The fact that you have the virus in you puts you on a higher pedestal than everyone else in his eyes, but he will never see you as an equal. You will always be a lab rat, an experiment with pretty eyes and unique abilities." Chris' words stung, and Leon knew he was right but he didn't want to believe it.

"But everything I did… I did for him. I thought he-"

"You thought he would love you?" Leon nodded and attempted looking away. He didn't want to hear the rational, painful truth anymore. He wanted to go back to living his beautiful lie.

"Wesker will _never_ love you. It's been decades since he lost his humanity. The only emotion he's even capable of is anger. He doesn't know what it's like to actually feel things. That's what separates you from him. You have a conscience, an id and an ego. You are capable of _human_ thoughts, feelings, and actions. Wesker is just a monster, plain and simple. He always has been and always will be. He doesn't deserve to have someone as kind and pure as you by his side. He's just going to try to taint you, and when you don't submit, he will throw you aside. I've seen this before, Leon. Wesker used to have a partner named Excella. She was much like him. Powerful, rich, perfect, and the head of a large corporation. She was in love with Wesker and he trusted her enough to let her administer the serum that keeps his virus in check. Once she revealed her plans to rule by his side in his new world, Wesker injected her with Uroboros and it rejected her. He didn't even care when she died and mutated. It's proof that he will always betray the people that get close to him. He betrayed alpha and bravo team in S.T.A.R.S., he betrayed Oswald Spencer, and he betrayed Excella. He will do the same thing to you."

Leon was completely taken aback. He'd never known about this. Of course, Wesker had a past, but he was short a great many details. Chris had every right to warn him of Wesker's intentions. The man hadn't exactly proved he cared for Leon in any way beyond that of scientific study.

"Is that all I am? Some genetically enhanced toy with pretty eyes and the appearance of a fallen angel?"

"Not to me." Chris stated confidently.

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight? I don't feel like going back there." Chris nodded and they began walking towards his rental car. Leon looked up at the moon, wondering if Wesker would find out. If the blond had been too preoccupied to look out for him before, why would he do it now?

Leon kicked off his boots and Chris returned with a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. Leon accepted with thanks, going into the bathroom to change. He draped his jacket over the sink basin and hesitated after removing his clothing. He wouldn't be able to wear Chris' shirt without tearing it, so he left it aside and just slipped into the pants. He tied the waistband, which hardly did anything as they were still fairly big on him, and made his way out. Chris was rummaging through the fridge and Leon leaned against the wall.

"Are you hungry?" The brunet asked as he produced a package of ground hamburger. Leon's eyes fell on the bloody meat, his mouth salivating. He shook his head and looked away.

"No. I haven't been since, well… I guess I don't need to eat anymore."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." Chris tore the package open and dropped its contents into a frying pan. The smell of it made his stomach churn and he had to brace himself by putting his hand on the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leon opened his eyes, the brunet having kneeled down and was looking at his, concern covering his features.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got light headed. I think I might get some sleep, if that's alright?" Chris nodded and Leon made his way into the spare bedroom, collapsing onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. Why did he get so worked up over the blood? He felt weird just thinking about it and let his eyes fall shut. Trying not to think of Wesker was a task and a half, but eventually Leon succumbed to his need to sleep.

 _Hundreds of fingers clawed and tore at skin. The sound of teeth grinding and biting together sent shivers down his spine. He could hear the sounds of flesh being torn around him, but couldn't place from where. Fire lapped at the sky, filling the air with the smell of burnt carcasses. The smell was overwhelming and he covered his nose but it did little to help. The flames cracked dangerously, sending sparks raining down over him. The ground he walked on was covered in soot and blood and littered with thousands upon thousands of bones. They crunched underfoot as he looked around desperately, trying to make sense of the carnage. A high pitch wail sounded nearby as someone was met with their fate and he could hear sirens wailing in the distance. The entire scene was filled with so many noises they formed an overwhelming cacophony, causing Leon to fall to his knees and cover his ears, screaming._

"Leon!"

Leon was shook awake abruptly, sitting up quickly. He was breathing hard and drenched in a cold sweat. The remnants of the nightmare still clung to his skin. It had been a long time since he'd dreamed of Raccoon City, but this time it was different. It was twisted somehow, the scenery too different, and the details in far greater detail than ever before. He brushed his bangs from his eyes and looked at the concerned brunet that had been holding him moments before.

"You just started screaming. I thought maybe you were being attacked."

Leon sighed and fell back into Chris' hold.

"It was just a nightmare. No need to worry."

Chris frowned. He had a good guess as to what it was about, and massaged the younger man's shoulders firmly. Leon gave him a look but didn't protest.

"I used to do this for Claire. After what happened, she woke up most nights screaming. I had her come live with me for a year after the incident. This would help her get back to sleep."

Leon could already feel himself nodding off as his tense muscles relaxed from the brunet's ministrations. He let out a soft sigh and let his eyes fall shut, quickly falling back to sleep.

Leon awoke late in the morning and got up, dressing back into his own clothing. He made his way to the living room where Chris was drinking a glass of something amber, probably whiskey, and watching tv. Leon approached him and Chris offered him the glass.

"It's 3 a.m. somewhere. But definitely not here." Leon took a gulp, the liquid burning his throat and leaving a delicious cinnamon aftertaste in his mouth.

"Thank you. For last night. For everything," he handed Chris the glass. "I should probably head home."

"Leon, you don't have to go back." Chris stood.

"It's not really a matter of having to." He wanted to go back. He needed to confront Wesker. He stepped into his shoes and turned to face the brunet.

"Will I see you again?" Chris asked softly.

"I hope so. I'll keep in touch." Leon slipped on his jacket and walked out. He could feel Chris' eyes on his back as he walked. It wouldn't be smart to fly back during broad daylight. He stopped by an electronics store quickly to grab a charger for his phone and flagged down a taxi. He used a portion of the money from his jacket pocket and got the cab driver to drop him halfway. He began walking along the road, considering what he would say to Wesker when he saw him. _How could you possibly abandon me like that, when I was perfectly capable of protecting myself? Why didn't you tell me where you were going and when you'd be back? Are you just using me? What am I to you? Will you dispose of me when I stop being entertaining, just like you did to Excella?_

Leon turned and jumped the gate, following the long driveway. The mansion came into view and soon he was walking up the front steps and letting himself inside.

"Wesker?"

The blond appeared at the top of the steps and slowly descended, a smirk on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd return."

"Where were you? I almost got eaten alive." To his dismay, Leon's voice came out soft instead of sharp and accusing. He swallowed and glared at the man as he approached.

"I made a trip into town to retrieve a few things. I didn't think it necessary to notify you of my whereabouts."

Leon growled under his breath, but stopped when the blond produced something from his pocket and held it out for Leon to see. Hanging over both sides of his hand was a long, gorgeous necklace. It had a chain like design, each silver bracket interlocking with one another. It glinted in the light with what he assumed were diamonds and he looked up at Wesker in shock.

"I can't accept this."

"Of course you can. After all, it's the anniversary of your transformation." The blond appeared behind him and was clasping it behind Leon's neck. He looked down at the simple yet stunning chain; an item so nice was far above his paygrade and he never imagined himself wearing something so ornate unless it held some sort of sentiment. His stomach churned as he remembered how furious he'd been with Wesker, how he was going to accuse the older man about not caring for him, when he had been buying Leon a present. He sighed and turned back to face the blond, looking up at him. His eyes glowed faintly through the glasses and Leon forced a smile.

"Thank you. I love it." He touched the cold metal and absentmindedly bit his lip, unsure what else to say. All the things he'd thought of the prior night seemed wrong to ask now, and he didn't want to ruin the moment. His questions could wait.

"How did your training go?" Wesker asked as he turned and began walking. Leon followed by habit, his eyes on the floor.

"Not so great. My wounds haven't healed."

"Perhaps I should take a look." Wesker led him into one of the white sterilized rooms and he sat on the table. He pulled off his jacket and began unravelling the bandage from the wound on his neck. Wesker gripped the collar of his shirt and tugged it down, eying the wound. He was quiet for a long while as he produced a syringe and vial, turning Leon's arm up and extracting his blood. Leon watched him closely, hoping to find some sort of expression on the blonds face to indicate whether or not he was concerned for Leon's well-being. He found none.

"I will have to run some tests. Perhaps the virus is unstable." He set aside the tools and turned back to Leon, who had his eyes turned down. Wesker could see the man visibly trembling and raised a brow. Leon could feel Wesker's burning gaze on him but couldn't meet it. He couldn't quite explain why he was frightened to show the older man the extent of his wounds, but guessed it was something to do with how they flawed his overall appearance and abilities.

"What is it?"

"I-I'd rather not say."

Wesker pressed his lips together and stared at Leon. Something had happened to visibly shake the man, something to do with his wounds. He looked over Leon's shoulder, who tried hard to keep his wings out of sight. Wesker sighed and stood back, folding his arms over his chest.

"Open your wings."

"But why-"

"Do it before I make you do it."

Leon swallowed nervously and averted his gaze as he extended them, not fully but enough to show the damage that had been done. His left wing was missing several of the primary and secondary feathers completely, indicating they had been ripped out. Of the ones that remained, they were either tattered or broken, only few still whole. Even the smaller feathers had lost their velvety appearance and were missing clumps of down. His right wing wasn't nearly as damaged, but didn't look good either.

"I'm sorry," Leon quickly pulled them against his back and looked up at the blond, "how long do you think it will take for them to grow back?"

"A year. Two. Perhaps much less if we can activate your regenerative abilities. I will be in the lab." Wesker grabbed the blood sample and walked out. Leon watched him go, surprised he hadn't been scolded for being so careless. Perhaps Chris was wrong. About everything.


	10. Preparations

"Is it alright if I use your laptop?" Leon leaned against the doorframe of the lab, looking in on Wesker as he looked at something through a microscope.

"Of course."

Leon watched the blond man for a few moments longer before turning and making his way into the study. Surrounded by dozens of books lined up on tall, wooden shelves was a desk with the laptop and a few papers with notes scrawled over them. Leon flipped the screen open and waited for it to start up, leaning back in the leather chair. He wanted to see exactly how much his interpretation abilities had been heightened by the virus.

Leon opened the internet browser and loaded YouTube, debating on what he should watch. Improving his combat skills would be a great asset. His fingers ghosted over the keyboard quickly and he clicked on a video for learning several advanced forms of Wushu and Tae Kwon Do. It showed several types of moves, such as the 540 kick, butterfly twist and butterfly kick, tornado kick, and axe kick. His eyes followed every movement and he found himself understanding each attack with a concerning clarity. It was incredible, he could almost feel the links in his brain unlocking as it all suddenly made sense. Once finished, he clicked on the next video in the playlist.

Leon had spent most of the day watching videos in the internet, and he had fallen asleep with his arms on the desk and his cheek resting on his arms. A hand on his shoulder roused him and he looked up to see Wesker staring down at him.

"Shit... what time is it?" Leon yawned.

"Shortly after three in the morning. I've discovered why your regenerative abilities aren't working."

Leon straightened at the words and pressed his lips together. He was eager to hear why, but Wesker turned and strode from the room. Leon quickly got up and ran after him as he made his way back into the lab, watching as the blond turned and crossed his arms.

"Your virus lacks something, and without it the virus becomes unstable in a sense. It's like that of a chemical deficiency. Without this certain component, you lose your healing abilities and revert to your mortal form."

"Alright… and what is it I'm missing?"

"Hemoglobin."

"Blood? What? How does that even make sense?" Leon shook his head. He had to ingest _blood_? He nearly gagged at the thought. It didn't make him much different than a zombie.

"It is quite interesting that it's blood of all things, but I expected as much. Your virus was derived from mine, so naturally it would have a defect that would conflict with your immortality."

"Great. So how often am I supposed to… consume… blood?"

"As often as required, I'd assume."

Leon chewed on his lip and stared at the white tile floor. Could he even do it? He wasn't sure he could hurt someone. Sure, there were ways around drinking fresh blood, like blood bags or the blood from meat.

"Shall we test it?"

"What?" Leon raised his head as Wesker approached, rolling up his sleeves. His eyes widened as the blond produced a knife and easily cut his wrist, a line of crimson forming on the wound. Leon's mouth salivated from the sight and he trembled slightly. It was so wrong, but… it was Wesker, and he was offering. Wesker stood completely still, burning eyes watching Leon intently.

After a few moments Leon stepped forward, grasping Wesker's arm firmly. He leaned down slowly and ran his tongue over the wound, the taste of copper overpowered by a sweetness he had never tasted before. It was like a mix of ripe fruit and sugar. Leon moaned against Wesker's skin, closing his mouth over the wound and sucking hard, filling his mouth with more of the delicious liquid. His eyes fell shut and he lost himself in the taste of the older man's blood, no longer disgusted by the thought but instead enticed. His fingers curled more, digging into flesh and his teeth piercing the skin as he attempted to draw more blood. Wesker made no move to push him away, and after what felt like several minutes, Leon managed to break off with a gasp. He staggered back, breathing hard and eyes burning.

"Satisfied?" The wound healed before his eyes and Wesker rolled down his sleeves. To be honest, Leon was far from satisfied as he licked his lips while eyeing the blond. He wanted to drink more of the sweet crimson, could already feel himself building a dependency on the liquid. He managed a weak nod, trying to calm his breathing. He didn't have to look to know his own wounds had healed completely, leaving unscarred, flawless skin in their place. Everything except for his wings, which he stretched slightly and looked at under his arms. The feathers were still broken, mangled, or missing completely.

"I want to train more." Leon needed something to get his mind off of his newfound addiction. It would be a good excuse to stay close to Wesker and maybe try some of the moves he learned earlier. He didn't wait for the blond to reply before launching himself at Wesker and aiming a jab at him. Although his back was to Leon, Wesker was still faster and managed to dodge the attack with a graceful spin. Leon's punch went wide and he turned, attempting another and another. He watched Wesker's fighting style, analyzing it and putting it to memory. The blond almost never went on the offensive, saving his energy and only striking at Leon here or there when he had left himself open. It wasn't until Leon made a crucial mistake that Wesker would leash his full out assault, and Leon decided he wouldn't give the blond the chance. He had a new repertoire of attacks to test that Wesker wouldn't see coming, which he could use to his advantage and gain the upper hand by changing his fighting style drastically.

Leon continued his assault, not stopping for a moment. When Wesker side stepped a punch, he used the momentum to spin counter-clockwise and launch himself into the air, twisting his body and aiming a kick at Wesker's head. The blond easily dodged it, a smirk on his face as he watched Leon's changing combat style. He was impressed by how quickly the agent could learn and adapt.

 _He's almost ready._

Distracted by his own thoughts, Wesker left himself open for an attack. Leon took advantage of this, spinning in the air and sending a strong kick to the blond's chest, sending him across the room and into the wall. Wesker recovered almost instantly, his initial look of shock replaced with a smirk.

"Well done."

Leon looked smug but secretly enjoyed the praise. He straightened and flexed his muscles.

"Your skills with your hands and legs are strong, but there's a weapon you've neglected to use at your disposal."

Leon raised a brow. What could Wesker possibly mean?

"Your wings. They may be the strongest weapon you have. Any foe you face will not consider the potential of an attack with such range."

Leon flexed the large black plumes.

"Show me."


	11. Controlled

Several hours had passed since their training had begun. Wesker hadn't even broken a sweat, while Leon on the other hand was slouched over and panting.

"Your lack of endurance is your weakness. You must disconnect yourself from your setbacks or they will be your downfall."

"Easy for you to say… you are practically flawless." Leon huffed and straightened, taking a deep breath. He'd mastered the use of his wings as both an offensive and defensive weapon.

"Come with me."

Wesker turned and walked out of the room, leading the way through the large mansion. As they made their way into the foyer, Wesker reached into the left pocket of his pants.

"Do you know your purpose?"

Leon raised a brow. What kind of question was that? He _had_ known his purpose, before he'd been kidnapped by the blonde for the second time. It _had_ been saving people and riding the planet of the viruses, which had become a bit complicated since both he and Wesker bore unique strains, but he'd done an alright job otherwise. Now he wasn't so sure. He'd assumed it was something along the lines of filling all of Wesker's wishes, but that sounded a little cliché.

"No." Leon replied curtly. Wesker stopped at the edge of the bannister that overlooked the lower floor of the foyer and Leon walked up beside him. Wesker turned to face Leon, who looked up at the blond before his eyes were drawn to the quick movement of his hand which held something small, red, and metallic. He recognized it immediately as a smaller, more advanced version of the spider-like device Chris had told him about. He didn't have time to react as Wesker pulled the collar of his shirt down and slammed it onto the center of his chest.

"What the fu- augh!" Leon cried out a metallic limbs pierced his skin, burrowing beneath the skin and wrapping around muscle and tendon. He was filled with an excruciating pain as a large shock was emitted throughout his body, tensing his nerves.

 _…_ _didn't even recognize me…_

 _…_ _obeyed Wesker's every command…_

 _…_ _mind slave…_

Chris' words echoed throughout his mind as he convulsed, letting out cries of agony.

"H-How could you..?" Leon stuttered through the pain, looking up at Wesker who seemed indifferent to the younger man's suffering.

"It's simple, really. I can best harness your power without your emotional ties interfering. I have great plans for you, Leon… I will rule this world with you by my side. Only those with superior dna will be chosen to live amongst us." Wesker paced before Leon, his arms folded behind his back. "Of course, I knew you would never accept this willingly. You will be my perfect weapon. The downfall of the world will be by your hands."

Leon's eyes widened. Oh, god. Wesker was serious. A new shock of pain had him falling to his hands and knees and he grit his teeth. He would only be able to fight the torment for so long before Wesker gained control of him. And when that happened, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from disobeying Wesker's commands.

The pain had gone on for more than two hours. Each shock would be harder, last longer than the one before it. Leon was both physically and mentally exhausted, and he knew he was near his breaking point. He could feel his will weakening. He pushed himself up off the floor only to fall back onto his stomach with another shock. He was trembling visibly and his breaths were quick and uneven. The pain came so frequently he barely had time to think about anything other than his agony. It was the last real thing he had to hold onto before he would lose his humanity.

"I loved you!" Leon cried out in pain, both physical and mental. Wesker didn't seem fazed by his words at all.

"You think you are the first? Excella, Jill, Chris… People are very easy to influence when you have such a powerful hold over them."

"Fuck you!" Leon snarled, saliva dripping from his lips. Wesker made a tsking noise and walked around him, producing a digital phone and entering a code.

"I tire of this and of you. You shall be so much more enjoyable without that annoying personality of yours… puppet."

With a push of a button, Leon felt himself lose control over his body. The pain stopped, and so did his will. He no longer had control.

"Stand." A simple command, short and straightforward. Leon pushed himself to his feet, standing straight.

Wesker smirked as he walked up to Leon, looking him in the eyes.

"Your purpose is to kill everyone. Unless they are deemed fit to live in our new world, you are to dispatch of them immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Leon's reply was automatic.

"Good. Come with me."

Wesker led Leon into the lab, stopping in front of a table covered with a cloth. He tossed it aside, revealing two sets of 5 long, metallic spines. Leon stared down at them indifferent.

"Open your wings."

No sooner than Wesker spoke the words had Leon's wings snapped open. He eyed the appendages for a moment before taking one of the two largest spines.

"Turn away from me."

Leon turned, facing the wall. Wesker gripped the younger man's left wing and fitted the spine over the top of the wing, sitting it snugly over the lesser coverts. He then connected the four smaller spines to the largest, which coupled to two of the primary feathers and two of the secondary feathers, spaced in even internals. He repeated the process with Leon's right wing before spinning him to face the mirror.

Each spine had a sharp blade lining the other edge, making them deadly weapons. The metal was created of titanium or a similar strong, anodized metal with a chrome finish that made the light reflect off the surface.

While Leon flexed his wings and got used to the new attachments, each movement making small metallic noises, Wesker pulled out his phone. He was nearly ready to let Leon lose on the world, but first his mind would need a few adjustments…

The device Leon was endowed with was far more superior to its previous prototype. While both had the ability to control its user through verbal commands, this version was able to rewrite the victim's brain almost completely. He would be able to cut off emotions, turn off verbal and physical reaction to pain, and even influence the way the victim's brain functioned, through not only actions but thoughts and words as well. The best part was, if the victim was to remain in that state for an extended period of time, they would be changed even if the device was removed.

Wesker smirked to himself as he turned off Leon's reaction to feeling pain. A quick jolt went to the younger man's head, making him let out an involuntary gasp and falling to his knees before going quiet again. Wesker entered several codes and commands, severing Leon's ability to feel emotion. The final process took a bit of time, but Wesker was determined. He'd waited a long time for this moment, and he would be damned if he let it get screwed up. Once set, he pulled Leon to his feet and stared at him intently, speaking in slow, well enunciated words.

"All of the humans must be destroyed. You are better than all of them. I will rule this world with you at my side. You will make this happen. You are not to stop until they are all dead, or you deem them worthy of living in my new world. Only the strongest, smartest, and perfect are allowed to live."

Wesker stepped back, watching Leon as he processed the words. Satisfied, he turned away.

"What about Chris Redfield?"

Wesker stopped. He hadn't expected those words. While Leon would have no feeling towards the man, it made sense that he would still question it, even if his response would be indifferent to any of the outcomes. Wesker turned back, his eyes glowing.

"Let him watch the world burn."

Wesker finished, looking over his perfect weapon. He'd added narcissistic and sadistic undertones to Leon's personality that would make him an optimal killing machine.

"Go and prepare. You will be departing soon." Leon turned and strode from the room with Wesker's eyes boring into his back. He was completely aware of what he was doing, but his movements felt mechanical. He let himself into his room and sifted through the dresser. What does one wear to the end of days? He opted for a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and black denim skinny jeans. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and slipped back into his shoes. His eyes fell on his phone, which sat on the bedside table. Leon picked it up, the screen coming to life and revealing he had nine missed calls, all from Chris. He tossed it onto the bed without a care, heading into the bathroom and quickly splashed water over his face. He stood staring at his reflection in the mirror. He felt disconnected from his mind in ways he couldn't quite place. Like he wasn't whole. He grabbed his leather jacket in one hand headed back downstairs.

When Leon made his way back, Wesker was standing in front of one of the locked rooms. He unlocked it and let Leon inside, who eyed the contents of the room. Dozens of weapons lined the walls, ranging from handguns to rifles, grenades, throwing knives, explosives and even rpg's. Boxes upon boxes of ammo lined the floor, and one corner was filled with protective gear. Leon felt his mouth salivate. He looked back at Wesker, who was watching him with a satisfied look on his face.

"Take what you'd like."

Leon was unsure of where to start. Weapons weren't necessary, but they would make things easier. He'd only be able to carry so much, so he decided to stick with lightweight, non-obstructing weapons. He grabbed one of the chest holsters and slid it on, tightening the leather straps. It provided no defense but was more for holding concealed weapons. He spotted a pair of nice leather gloves and black combat boots as well. He took two pistols, attaching them to the clips on either side so they hung at rib height at would be easy to grab. He also took several throwing knives, a standard combat knife, and a flash grenade. Leon couldn't help but wonder if this is what Wesker had gone "shopping" for.

When he turned back Wesker was gone. Leon slipped on his leather jacket and made his way into the foyer. The front door was open and he let himself out. Wesker was standing at the edge of the driveway by a sleek black sports bike. Leon approached him, meeting the blond's level gaze with his own.

Wesker reached out, taking Leon's jaw in his hand in a firm hold.

"Do not fail me."

He released Leon, who nodded and mounted the bike. With one final look at the blond, he kicked the starter and it roared to life. He revved it once before releasing the brakes and speeding off down the road.

Leon pulled onto the highway, shifting the bike into fifth. He roared past the traffic, a blare of horns and angry yells sounding behind him. His eyes narrow as he focused on every detail in quick progression. The green mileage sign on the side of the road red: Tall Oaks: 14. He was getting close. The carnage would begin there. And he knew exactly how he would start it.

Leon stopped the bike and turned it off, swinging one leg over and dismounting. He tugged at his leather gloves and began walking, heading towards the park. It wasn't the nicest of days, the clouds overcast and the weather chilly at best, but still there were dozens of people going for walks, running, or having picnics.

He needed to call attention to the area. He spotted a male jogger running along the sidewalk and drew one of his pistols, aiming at the man's head. His hand followed the man's movements as he ran. Before, he would have never even considered killing an innocent civilian. But that was before he had a purpose.

Leon pulled the trigger. The bang of the bullet was loud enough to shock everyone in the immediate area. A splatter of blood exploded from the joggers head before he fell to the ground, lifeless. A woman's shrill scream echoed and everyone in the vicinity began running in panic. Leon turned, his movement fluid as he began picking people off one by one, every shot deadly precise, until dozens of corpses lay in the stained grass. A woman that had hid behind a car began running and he chased her down, catching her by the wrist as she struggled and cried.

"You will tell these events to a news station before you go to the police. If you don't, I will find you and end you. I know what you look like, and I have all the time in the world." The woman sobbed and nodded. Leon pushed her away and she ran from sight. He let out a breath, reloading his magazine and holstering his pistol. It was only a matter of time now.

Leon hid behind a nearby tree as the news crew shot their footage. He'd done a good job. The park looked like a massacre from a horror movie. The news lady took her place in front of the camera.

"Horror has struck Tall Oaks this afternoon in a planned mass shooting. Just over an hour ago dozens of citizens were enjoying the cool, fall weather here in central park when an armed assailant opened fire, killing everyone in sight. A local witness said the man had dirty blond hair, was about five-six and roughly one hundred and sixty pounds…"

Leon slowly turned, revealing himself and walking up towards the news lady from behind. He grabbed her and snapped her neck easily, her lifeless body falling to the ground. The camera man dropped the camera and tried to run, but was killed with a single bullet to the back of the head. Leon reached down, grabbing the camera and pointing it up at himself, the red recording light blinking softly.

"Captain! You need to see this!" Chris raised his head from the paperwork he was filling out. One of the younger men from his team had run into the room, his breaths coming in fast, uneven bouts.

"What is it, Jackson?" Chris put down his pen and sat back, raising a brow.

"There's been a multiple homicide at central park, sir. And the assailant left a message for you."

Chris sat up straight, shock covering his features. Nothing bad happened here. Ever.

"Show me." Chris stood. Jackson nodded and leaded the way to the lunch room, where several of his coworkers sat staring up at the tv with slack jaws. Chris grabbed the remote and rewound the broadcast before hitting play.

The female reporter is talking to the camera. In the background, several bodies lay, all recently deceased. Everything seems hauntingly calm, despite the carnage, yet something is off. Before the woman can finish her statement, a figure appears in the background and approaches her from behind. Chris gasps as the figure comes into focus.

Leon snaps the news reporters neck, and her body falls to the ground with a thud. The camera is dropped, focused and still recording. A gunshot can be heard, and then Leon is taking the camera in hand and smirking down into it. His look is wild, his mutated eyes burning brightly.

"Come and get me, Chris."

Leon crushes the camera, cutting off the footage. The screen is replaced with grey static and everyone in the room is deathly quiet. Chris is still staring at the screen in shock. Leon would never kill someone unless he absolutely had to, and even then he would take the guilt to his grave. But innocent civilians? He pressed his lips together. It must have been Wesker's doing.

"Sir, the general is on the phone. He doesn't sound too happy." Chris stands and heads into the hall, taking the phone from the younger man and holding it to his ear.

"Tell me you know why one of the government's top agents goes MIA then turns rogue?"

"Yeah, I have a few ideas."

"They want to send half the army in there and take him out. I've managed to hold them off for now, but it won't be for too long. You've got two hours to capture of kill him. Take a team with you. After that, it's in the governments hands."

"Affirmative."

Chris hung up the phone, signaling to five of his best men as he passed. They stood and followed, making their way to the locker room. There was a sense of dread building in the pit of Chris' stomach. He knew with whatever lay ahead, the possibility of killing his friend was very real. He just hoped he would be able to break Wesker's influence over Leon and saved him before he brought upon his own downfall.


	12. Standoff

"ETA five minutes!" The helicopter pilot looked over his shoulder at Chris and the brunet nodded. Him and his team were being deployed one block away from the park. Chris had no idea if Leon had hung around, but he assumed the man would be in the immediate area. He had called Chris out specifically, but why?

As the helicopter descended, possible scenarios flooded Chris' mind. If it came down to it, he might end up having to kill Leon. He just prayed he could get through to him before their time ran out. The government wouldn't be nearly as kind as he was.

Chris jumped down and landed on the grass, raising his semi-automatic rifle and scanning the area. One by one his men got out and followed him. A perimeter had been set up by the local police, keeping all civilians out of a 2 mile radius. His men took up the flank as he led the way to where Leon had last been sighted.

"I'm going to try and talk him down. While I do it, Richards and Harez will plant the explosives. Jackson will take up point on one of the buildings and scout the area. Smith and Williams with cover me. If I can't get through to him, you'll need to engage, but only with my signal, understood?" The men nodded and they neared the park. The area was deathly quiet and almost had a post-apocalyptic feel to it. Chris signalled to his men, the explosives team and sniper breaking off from the group and making their way to their AO's.

It didn't take long to find Leon at all, considering he wanted to be found. He was standing in the middle of Main Street, surrounded on both sides by popular stores and local business buildings. His back was to Chris, and the brunet wondered if he even knew of their presence. Chris was torn about whether or not he should raise his weapon at his friend.

"Chris. I see you got my message."

Leon slowly turned, focusing his gaze on Chris, his gold and green eyes unflinching. Leon unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside, opening his wings and letting them expand to their sixteen foot span. The metal on them reflected the light, making them shine. Chris held his breath, looking at the younger man in awe. Clad in a white dress shirt and black denim pants, he looked like an angel of death. Leon's lips twisted in the faintest of smirks. He was utter perfection. The wind ruffled his hair playfully, his eyes burning with cold malice. Every inch of him radiated power.

"What are you doing, Leon? This isn't like you."

"That's where you're wrong, Chris. You think you know me. You think you understand me. You don't know what I'm capable of, and that's why you're scared. Scared of something more than you. Better than you."

Chris narrowed his eyes at the younger man. What the hell? That wasn't Leon talking at all. He'd never put himself above someone else. Never value his life more important than that of someone he was saving.

"Leon, this isn't you. Wesker did something to you, I know it. You'd never kill innocent people. It's against everything you stand for."

Leon hesitated, his lips pressed together. There was only ten feet separating the two men. Had Chris gotten through to him somehow? No matter, he had to keep trying. He took a step closer, letting his gun hang loosely towards the ground and raising his free hand to keep his men back.

Leon began taking slow, graceful strides towards Chris.

"Stand down!" Chris yelled over his shoulder at his men, who had raised their own weapons and were aiming at Leon, tense and ready to fire. When he looked back, Leon was holding a pistol.

"Stop this, please. I know you don't want to do this. I can help you, Leon. Just put the gun down."

Leon looked down at his left hand. He didn't remember drawing his pistol. His hand trembled slightly. Chris took another step closer and he flicked the safety off.

"Stay back!"

"Listen to me Leon Kennedy!"

Leon's eyes widened at the sound of his name, the cold orbs filling with a flash of emotion. He blinked a few times, broken out of his trance.

"Chris…"

"Leon, thank god… I thought I lost you."

Leon gritted his teeth as a familiar electric pulse resonated through his body. He clutched at his chest, shaking his head back and forth.

"Chris..! Get it off..!"

Chris ran to aid his friend, his eyes widening. He could faintly make out the top of a red gem exposed at the opening of Leon's shirt. Wesker had actually betrayed Leon and taken advantage of him, controlling his mind and his body in the same way he had done to Jill. Chris growled under his breath. He was going to kill Wesker, and make sure he stayed dead this time.

Leon's hand raised and aimed the pistol right at Chris' head, his eyes burning brightly. He'd lost the battle, and had become victim to the control once more.

An ear shattering crack echoed around them, like the sound of a tear in the fabric of space. It was followed by a high pitched whine and the whooshing of air as it flew by Chris and exploded through Leon's left shoulder. Chris cried out as he watched the flesh of Leon's shoulder tear and blood spray from the large wound. Leon staggered back from the impact, a broken noise falling from his lips and his eyes widening in both shock and pain. Blood poured from the wound in crimson rivers, staining his shirt and pooling on the ground beneath him. The flesh and muscle was torn, almost completely obliterated in places. Only a few strands of muscle and sinew kept his left arm attached to his body, which hung limply at his side.

"Damnit I said stand down!" Chris yelled angrily into his earpiece. Leon lifted his head, straightening, his eyes going hollow once more. He spun so fast everything moved in slow motion before speeding up as he snarled, running towards the four story building the sniper had shot from. He moved so quickly he ran up the side of the building before flipping himself over the top using his good arm. He jumped on the sniper, tearing into his neck hungrily.

"Damnit," Chris cussed, "fall back. It's time for plan b." Chris turned and retreated along with the rest of his men. They made their way into one of the business buildings, which was several stories tall. They ran up the stairs, stopping at the vantage point on the top floor. The demolitions experts prepared, getting the detonator ready. Chris held out his hand, taking the binoculars from Smith and peering down at the street below, trying to spot Leon. It didn't take long before he located the man, who was casually walking down the street and flexing his inured arm. _What the fuck?_ How was that even possible? Only minutes ago it had been nearly blown off, and now Leon was acting like the whole ordeal hadn't happened. Upon closer inspection, Chris noticed the skin that connected his arm and shoulder was completely unblemished.

'So Leon inherited Wesker's increased regenerative abilities as well.' He should have known. Chris scowled as he watched the man, who suddenly stopped walking. He licked the blood from his lips, his head turning up ever so slightly so he was looking right at Chris.

"Get down!"

All of the men hit the floor, out of Leon's view. There was no way Leon saw him. Right? He swore he saw the recognition flash in the agent's eyes when he looked up. It was like Leon looked right at him.

"Should we trigger the explosives Captain?" Harez asked quietly. Chris looked to the soldier and nodded. If their location was compromised, there was no point in waiting. Harez pressed the detonator as Chris peered out the window. Leon was still looking right at him, except with a smirk on his face.

The surrounding buildings erupted in an explosion of glass and brick, leaving large plumes of grey smoke that drifted into the air. Chris lost sight of Leon in the explosion, his vision obstructed by the dust and debris. It took a minute to clear, the dust slowly settling. Everything was destroyed or coated in layers of grime and rubble, making the street look like a victim of a post-apocalyptic war.

"Did we get him?" Williams asked, scanning the road.

"I'm not sure."

It was highly doubtful they killed Leon with a couple of small explosions, but Chris didn't voice his thoughts. He led his men back down into the street, guns in hand and safety off, as they fanned out and searched for their target. They scanned the devastation slowly, looking for any sign of the man. Chris was unsure if he should be worried or relieved that Leon wasn't a part of the wreckage. Suddenly a high pitched whining noise was heard, the decibels increasing by the second as it approached them. The sound of one of the soldiers screaming had the rest of the team turning before there was a small explosion, a ring of dust and rubble flowing outwards slowly. The hardly recognizable corpse of Williams lay in the center of the small crater created from the impact.

"Is it artillery?" Harez asked, looking around quickly in a panic. After only a few moments of silence the high-pitched ringing was back, causing the soldiers to panic and begin running in every direction. In ten second intervals they were being picked off, one by one. Chris spun on his heel, his eyes cast upwards as he tried to spot what was killing his men. Finally Leon appeared behind the last soldier, grabbing him and exposing his neck. He leaned down, biting into the delicate flesh and drinking from it, his burning gaze never leaving Chris' own. The soldier screamed and writhed uselessly, clawing at Leon's arms and face until he fell limp. Leon tossed the body to the ground, the scratches already healing quickly. Chris could make out the blood stained tips of Leon's bangs from so close. The blood of his dead comrades.

Leon reached out, extending his gloved hand towards Chris.

"Come rule this world by my side. It would be a pity if I had to kill you."

"I'd rather die!"

Leo's smirk grew. He pulled his hand back and let it dramatically fall to his side.

"Unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Do you even listen to yourself when you speak? You sound exactly like Wesker!"

"And if I do? What? Are you really surprised, Chris? Wesker treated me far better than you ever did."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Monster."

Chris' eyes widened and he pressed his lips together. It was a low blow, saying that, and Leon's words weren't directed at him. They were a reiteration of what Chris had said to him.

 _"_ _Maybe you should stop acting like a monster and people won't think you're one!"_

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Don't care. Really, I don't. Your deep-seeded jealousy must stop, Chris. It's become such an annoyance for me. I don't even _like_ you."

Chris took a deep breath. That hurt, even if he knew it wasn't Leon talking. Not the real Leon. He was obviously trying to toy with Chris' emotions. Chris made stupid decisions when he was angry or upset. It would give Leon an even greater upper hand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Only those fit for survival will be allowed to carry their genes into a new age."

"Would you stop it with that shit? You're really starting to piss me off."

Chris' words had Leon turning, his eyes gleaming playfully.

"Make me."

Leon took up a defensive stance, his hands held out in front of him, fingers curled. Chris didn't really want to fight the agent, he wouldn't stand a chance. Initially he had more brute strength than Leon, but the man was a master of several types of close quarters combat, as well as extremely flexible and agile. With his inhuman powers, he could swat Chris like a fly.

 _Never stopped you from fighting Wesker._

Chris scoffed softly at his inner monologue. Wesker was different. Leon was still his friend. And, once upon a time, his lover.

"Leon… you have to stop this… your virus, it's unstable. It will kill you." Chris pleaded.

 _Stall him._

"You know I can't do that Chris." Leon said matter-of-factly.

Chris tightened his hold on his gun.

"Don't make me hurt you Leon."

The agent smirked.

"For now."


	13. Last Chance

Leon turned and took off, running and getting on a sleek black motorcycle. Chris began running back to the helicopter. He had to stop Leon. If he didn't, the government would send everything they had. Tanks. Jets. The whole nine yards. And it wasn't pretty.

"Go!" Chris yelled to the pilot as he approached. The blades began whirring and he got in the back, the helicopter rising into the sky.

"There!"

Chris pointed and the pilot turned the helicopter so they were following Leon. He was tearing down the road at impossible speeds, easily avoiding the traffic and leaving a trail of collisions in his wake. Chris held his gun tightly, his finger hovering over the trigger. He couldn't risk hitting any civilians. He'd have to wait for a better shot, if he could even take it…

Leon removed one of the semi-automatic machine guns from the side of the bike with his left hand, turning and facing back at the helicopter. He raised the weapon and began firing.

"Get down!"

Chris yelled and braced himself as the helicopter swayed to the right sharply, the spray of bullets piercing the metal of the fuselage and tail. The helicopter levelled and increased speed, the blades whirring rapidly.

Leon smirked and tossed the gun into the street, revving the bike and tearing up the on ramp. He could still hear the helicopters blades slicing through the air behind him.

They were catching up, and now less than fifty feet of space was left between them. Chris knelt down, aiming down the sights. He had to stop Leon.. It was obvious by now the only way he would stop the carnage was to either remove the gem from his chest or to kill him. Chris pulled the trigger, the bullets spraying down at the agent. He swerved back and forth in a serpentine pattern that allowed him to avoid being struck. He removed the magazine and inserted another, cocking it. He fired again, some of the bullets dangerously close to hitting Leon as the helicopter flew over him.

Leon's eyes narrowed. It seemed Chris wouldn't quit. He would have to stop the brunet himself. He slowed the bike so the helicopter pulled in front of him, and in one swift moment launched himself at it. Chris' eyes widened and he quickly threw himself to the side as Leon rolled inside, coming to a halt on one knee. Chris recovered from his initial shock and threw himself at Leon, not giving the agent a chance to stop him. He tackled Leon into the side of the fuselage, pulled back his fist and delivered his hardest punch to the jewel on his chest.

Leon cried out as Chris delivered several more blows, the force enough to wind him and keep him at bay temporarily as the jewel began to shatter and spark frequently. Leon's body convulsed with every shock, hard enough that Chris felt it when his fist connected with it, the electricity tensing his muscles. He pulled back after what felt like forever, his fingers still curled into a fist and spotted with blood, his chest heaving. Leon was slumped back against the fuselage, his head down. Chris warily approached, stepping closer to Leon.

Leon let out a cry and threw himself at Chris, pistol in hand. He began aiming at Chris and firing the gun, but Chris easily pushed Leon's hand aside.

"Ugh!" Chris' attention snapped to the pilot, who had been hit by one of the bullets and was now dead. The helicopter rose and spun wildly, causing both men to stumble apart. Chris lost his footing, eyes wide as he fell back and out of the helicopter.

"Chris!" Leon threw himself towards the edge of the helicopter in an attempt to catch his wrist, but was already too late. Wesker's words echoed in his head.

 _"_ _Let him watch the world burn."_

Chris absolutely could _not_ die. It went against Wesker's words, and to allow that would be disobeying Wesker. Leon simply could _not_. He threw himself out of the helicopter, pushing off it and getting as much speed as possible. In the few seconds he had, he managed to catch up to Chris and grab his wrist, flipping them just before the impact.

Chris groaned, his body throbbing painfully. He pushed himself up on his hands, taking deep breaths. It felt like all the air had been forced from his lungs, and it took him a moment to catch his breath. He raised his head, his eyes falling on Leon. The agent had saved his life somehow, and under Wesker's control at that. He lay spread eagled, eyes closed and unmoving, blood stains forming on his shirt where broken ribs pierced through the skin. One arm was snapped at the elbow and his clothes covered in small cuts and red splotches. The breeze ruffled his hair playfully, giving him a peaceful look. If Chris didn't know any better, he would have assumed Leon was dead. But he did know better.

Chris reached out and touched Leon's wrist. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the sky, his body still for several long moments before he took in a large gasp of oxygen.

"Leon?" Chris asked tentatively, unsure if he had been able to reach his friend. Leon's eyes flicked to him, as if he finally noticed Chris' presence.

"Chris…" Leon pushed himself up into a slight sitting position and hissed in pain, bringing his good hand up to his head and gritting his teeth, "…I can feel the pain again."

Chris let out a sigh of relief. Not only was Leon okay, but Wesker's grasp on him was loosening.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Leon's fingers curled in Chris' vest, pulling himself up and sinking his teeth into Chris' neck. Chris cried out in pain and attempted to push Leon away, but the agent tightened his grip and pulled him closer, their chests flush together. Chris let out a gasp, his eyes fluttering as Leon drank his blood. Had they been alone, and if Leon wasn't being controlled by Wesker, Chris may have enjoyed it.

"L-Leon…" Chris moaned weakly, his eyes fluttering as his head fell back. When Leon finally released him he was pushed back onto the ground. He watched Leon stand, the broken bones snapping back into place and lacerations knitting shut. His blood slid down the agent's chin and neck, staining the collar of his shirt, his pupils slit like Wesker's. He turned, putting his back to Chris and flexing his mangled wings. He spread them out, several small pieces of the metal attachments breaking off and falling to the ground.

"Wait!" The word had Leon halting and looking over his shoulder.

"I won't quit trying to stop you."

"I know."

Chris let his head fall back. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift slowly as he listened to the fading sounds of Leon's wings flapping into the distance. The alarm on his watch sang, indicating that his time was up. He had failed to stop Leon and now the government would intervene. There would be damage, casualties, and one of several bad endings. He pushed himself onto his feet, pressing his hand over the wound on his neck to halt the bleeding as best he could and began walking. It wouldn't be long before the government got a hold of Leon, and this time, the results would be much, much worse.

It was nearly impossible to lose track of the ex-agent. Chris had followed a trail of death and destruction. It made the city look almost post-apocalyptic; cars left running with the doors open, bodies littering the ground, the smell of death and smoke in the air. He couldn't stop trying to get to Leon; it had worked a few times already. He had to get the damn device off of him, and soon.

It didn't take Chris long to find the man. He wasn't trying to hide, and he'd left an easy trail to follow. Chris approached slowly, walking up behind Leon. He knew Leon was aware of his presence probably long before Chris had set eyes on him. He stopped a good twenty feet away from him and Leon turned, meeting his gaze. This would be his last chance to get through to him. He had to pull out all stops. His voice came out softer than he'd intended and he spoke with the utmost sincerity.

"Do you remember that night when you saw me after returning to Wesker? You told me how you lost your humanity, how you'd allowed Wesker to do this to you because you wanted to fulfill his wishes? How you wanted to be what _he_ wanted you to be? But when I looked at you, I didn't see anything wrong. Sure, you're the only person alive that's capable of flying, and your eyes glow slightly in the dark, and you have all these powers… but so what? Nothing about what changed your appearance and DNA structure changed who you were. I knew you were the same, stubborn, selfless, kind Leon that I'd come to know. I truly believed that even with Wesker's influence, you'd do the right thing. And you did, until he controlled you. He made you into _everything_ you feared. He took away your emotions, your free will, anything that made you human. But this?" Chris gestured to the carnage around them, "This is everything _he_ stands for. The old Leon would have _never_ stood for something like this. He would have died trying to prevent this. And I know the old Leon, the one that I love, is still somewhere in there and I swear there's nothing I won't do to bring him back."

Chris pressed his lips together, searching the ex-agent's face for any sign of emotion. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw his eyes shimmering slightly.

"Just let me help you. _Please_." Chris bit his lip. Leon had to know how serious he was about this. He still trusted the man with his life and knew somewhere in there, the real Leon was fighting. He could get to him again. Leon wouldn't be able to hurt him…

Chris dropped his gun, the weapon falling to the ground with a clang. He saw Leon's eyes flick down to the weapon quickly before assessing him, as if questioning his intent. Chris removed his weapons belt and dropped it as well, before finally stripping off his bullet proof vest. He was completely unarmed and at the agents mercy. He took a few slow, daring steps closer, Leon's eyes flicking up to his own. Leon gritted his teeth, taking a step towards him. Chris couldn't hide the beginning of a smile creeping at the corners of his lips. He reached his hand out towards Leon.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" The voice was loud, strong, and one of uncontestable authority. It had both Chris and Leon turning. They had been so intent on one another they hadn't noticed the armored men approaching, surrounding them from every vantage point, high and low. Armed with everything from high caliber sniper rifles to grenade launchers, heavy machine guns, and RPGs, as well as several tranquilizer-like guns.

Chris raised his hands slowly before he realized none of the weapons were trained on him.

"Stand down! He's not hostile!" Chris ordered, but none of the men moved.

"Captain Redfield, you are no longer in charge of the situation. Our orders are to eliminate the target immediately." One of the men said. He was obviously their captain.

Chris' eyes widened. _No! He could do this!_

"Do you _really_ think you can stop me?" Leon asked cockily. He looked both surprised and offended. Could he be serious? There must have been over a hundred highly trained men aiming their weapons at him right now.

"Leon. Please."

The agent didn't move, instead keeping his unblinking, burning gaze on the man in charge.

"Fire!"

"NO!" Chris cried out and dropped to the ground as they opened fire on the agent. The air was filled with the ringing noise of bullets flying, tearing through the space with ease. Leon moved quickly, easily dodging the projectiles.

"No!"

An RPG was fired and Leon stood absolutely still as it rushed towards him. He raised his hands and caught it before it collided with him, sliding back a few feet before turning it and releasing it. It flew back into a small group of men, obliterating them in a blast of flesh and blood.

"Stop!"

Chris stood and ran at the agent and grabbed him by the arm. Leon turned, clearly surprised.

"Cease fire!"

The rain of bullets stopped, for now at least, since Chris was in the danger zone. This was his chance. He spun Leon towards him and grabbed onto the jewel, pulling as hard as he could. The man cried out in clear agony, the device shooting out small shocks of electricity. Chris flinched as it shot up his arm, tensing his muscles painfully before causing him to release it. Leon slumped, gasping hard, his eyes wide and staring at the ground.

"Leon?"

"Ch-Chris…" Leon panted, straightening slowly. Chris laughed. It had worked. Leon reached out to him, distracted, not noticing one of the soldiers taking aim and firing at him.

Leon gasped as something was shot into his neck and quickly ripped it out, looking at it. It was a long, plastic syringe half-full of a reddish liquid. His muscles clenched and his head throbbed painfully, causing him to release the syringe and grasp at his head. He cried out in agony, his vision going red and blurring around the edges with every pulse of his heart, the liquid rushing through his veins.

Chris stood still in shock, eyes on the syringe. Somehow the government had managed to replicate the overdose effects of PG67A/W. A low snarling noise had him raising his eyes to Leon, who had straightened, his teeth grit as he fought off the pain of the poison attacking the virus within him. A second, third, fourth, and fifth syringe were shot at Leon, all hitting vital points on his body. He staggered and snarled, blood dripping from his lips.

"Stop!" Chris yelled. It only took three doses of it to temporarily put Wesker out of commission. He was sure with a large enough dosage it would either eliminate the virus in Leon completely, or kill him.

A high-pitched ringing noise in his head had Chris covering his ears and groaning in pain. He watched as all around them, the soldiers did the same, except on a much worse degree. They screamed and clawed at their faces, some pulling out their hair, others bleeding from their eyes and ears, all incapacitated one way or another.

"Leon Kennedy! Stop this! This is not you!" Chris cried out over the increasing commotion, every passing second driving the soldiers madder. One put his pistol to his chin and fired, blowing out his brains to relieve himself of the pain. Chris struggled forward, reaching out and putting his hands on Leon's neck, forcing the man to meet his gaze. He stared into glowing green and gold eyes, pupils slit into a narrow line. He saw Leon search his eyes, felt the pain in his head slowly ease and disappear altogether.

There was no hesitation this time as the soldiers recovered, all taking fire at the ex-agent. Leon pushed Chris back with enough strength to send him sliding across the ground. He watched in horror as the ex-agent was riddled with bullets that tore through his flesh and several more of the syringes were shot into him. There was too much of the concoction flowing through his veins for his powers to work, none of the wounds healing. After all the ammunition was fired, Leon collapsed onto the ground, unconscious and dying from both his wounds and the overdose of serum.


	14. Last Stand

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Leon's eyes fluttered open, vision clearing and falling on a steadily growing pile of blood beneath him. He was almost immediately aware that he was unable to move, shackled to the ceiling by several thick steel chains attached to his arms and wings, keeping him bound and allowing no leverage. He gritted his teeth and used all his strength, arms shaking as he tried to break the restraints. They didn't give in the slightest and he relaxed in defeat, hanging limply.

 _Shit._

This was not good. He had no doubts that he would be put to death, or worse, forced to submit to a lifetime of tests and operations. He had to escape, and fast. He scanned the room, which was completely barren except for one thick metal door on the far side. He licked the blood from his lips, the familiar iron taste exploding over his taste buds. He tilted his head back, focusing on the shackles above him. An idea crossed his mind. It would be his only option, and he had to act fast. He looked over his shoulder at his wings, torn and pulled taut behind him. A few of the razor sharp attachments still remained. If he could free them, he could cut the rest of the chains and free himself. He gripped the chains holding his arms and flexed his wings as much as he could, the hooks pulling hard in his wings.

Leon screamed in agony as they tore through the sinew and muscle of his wings, bolts of white hot pain shooting down his back. He didn't stop until the hooks tore free, his breaths coming in hard, uneven gasps. He let out a cry and twisted his body, arching his wings and using the momentum to slash through the chains holding his arms. He fell to his hands on the floor and quickly got to his feet, making his way towards the door as the broke the wrist restraints off. He spun and slashed through the clearance panel, sparks shooting out and the door opening.

Suddenly the lights turned to a dim red and alarms flared as Leon stepped out into the hall.

"Don't move!" Leon's head snapped to the side, several armored men with guns blocking the way. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, bullets spraying into the walls around him. He took a sharp left and large windows came into view. Leon couldn't help but smirk.

 _Idiots._

He launched himself through the window, an explosion of glass shattering around him. He fell for several stories before opening his wings and gliding low to the ground, moving between the trees out of sight. He shook his head to clear his vision again, the effects of the serum overdose still active, tinting his vision red.

A sudden shock had Leon gasping and crashing to the ground, rolling several times before coming to a stop. He cried out and writhed as the device on his chest sent pulse after pulse of electricity coursing through his veins. He rolled onto his stomach, managing to push himself up onto his hands between the jolts of pain. He had to put more distance between himself and wherever it was he'd just escaped from.

Leon struggled to his feet, staggering on through the forest. He had to find his way back to Chris.

Leon limped up the stairs and crashed through the front door of Chris' house, falling to the floor. He almost smirked, remembering how he was in this exact situation a year ago. His vision swam in and out, eyes unable to focus on one thing long enough before it became blurry. There was no doubt about the fact that he was dying, from both his wounds and the overdose of PG67A/W in his bloodstream.

The commotion had Chris running downstairs to see Leon on the floor.

"Leon!"

Chris ran to the ex-agent and flipped him over, his hands wet with Leon's dark crimson blood.

"Shit. Hang on."

Leon moaned in pain as Chris lifted him, his head falling back. His vision swam with blurred colors and bright lights and he brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the light. Everything was spinning and he fought hard against the urge to throw up, even though there was nothing in his stomach.

"Ahh!"

Leon hissed weakly as Chris lay him down, shooting pains running through his wings from the wounds. His hand fell, hanging off the table as he looked up at the light through half-lidded eyes. Every beat of his heart sent a new pulse of poison throughout his veins, accompanied by the occasional shock of electricity that had his body jerking uncontrollably.

The light was blocked out by Chris' silhouette as he straddled Leon's waist, taking hold of the device. Chris curled his fingers around it and pulled with enough strength Leon's back arched off the table as he cried out. He repeated the motion over and over, Leon's eyes fluttering and his lips parted in a silent cry. Chris refused to let go as he was shocked, although the volts seemed to have weakened since last he tried. He leaned back, pulling with his entire weight. One by one the wires tore free before the whole device came loose and Chris fell back.

Leon slumped, chest heaving, covered in a sheen of sweat. His nerves were overstimulated, clenching and unclenching uncontrollably from ghost shocks.

"Leon."

Chris pulled one of the ex-agent's eyelids back and had to bite his lip to stop a gasp. It was filled with red, angry veins and rimmed with blood. The molten gold color had turned into a sickly yellow and his pupil was slit into the thinnest line. His skin was pale and he was drenched in a cold sweat. Chris blanked. Fuck, he had no idea what to do.

Chris' eyes fell on Leon's parted lips, focusing on his blood stained teeth. If he let Leon drink his blood, would it be enough to save him? It was worth a try. He produced his combat knife and ran it over the exposed flesh of his forearm, gritting his teeth and letting out a small hiss. The wound was deep and quickly welled with blood that ran in rivers down his arm and dripped onto the floor.

"Leon. Leon, hey. Take this." Chris offered the agent his arm, but he didn't move an inch. He wasn't even blinking. Chris pushed the wound to Leon's lips, searching his face for a sign, for anything.

In the blink of an eye Leon grabbed his arm with both hands using a bruising force. Chris gasped in surprise as he was thrown onto the floor and Leon quickly covered his body, pinning him and sinking his teeth into the skin around the wound, breaking the skin in several places. He ran his tongue over the wound, relishing in the taste of Chris' blood. He let out a moan, pressing himself against Chris, eyes fluttering and falling shut as he drank the brunet's blood. Chris clenched his fingers hard, digging his nails into his palm. He curled the fingers of his free hand in the back of Leon's dress shirt. The wound throbbed with every beat of his heart.

Chris was beginning to get light headed and pushed on Leon's chest, but the ex-agent didn't budge.

"Leon- stop."

Leon pushed Chris' free hand to the floor, pinning it in place as he drank. Oh, fuck, it was _so good._ He couldn't stop. He didn't want to. He could feel his power slowly returning with every delicious drop. Crimson that tasted like metal with a hint of something sweet, something… _Chris._

Leon tore his teeth free, gasping hard, eyes wild as he stared down at Chris. The brunet's blood slid down his chin. Idiot! Why would Chris do that?! He released Chris' arms.

"Chris- I-"

"It's fine. I'm worried about you, Leon. Are you okay?" Chris sat up and gave the ex-agent a concerned look. Leon parted his lips as if to say something than stopped for a long moment.

"You need to take me away from here. Now."

Chris pressed his lips together. For a moment he questioned his trust in Leon, but instantly cursed himself. Leon had been nothing but trustworthy and had only betrayed him because he was being used by Wesker.

"Alright."

They said nothing as Chris got the keys to his rental car. He wasn't sure how far away they had to be for Leon to feel safe, but he opted to driving to a small house in the woods he had a time share on. The drive took a little over two hours. The house was a quaint, two-story building in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees. He stopped the car and they got out, walking up the stone path. The sky was turning a lighter blue, the far horizon colored with oranges and pinks as the day broke.

Chris opened the door and stopped, turning as he realized Leon wasn't following him. His eyes were focused on the ground.

"Leon?"

Chris' voice faded into the space around them. Leon pressed his lips together. He could feel the faintest of tugs in his core that hadn't been there a few hours ago. Wesker was coming for him. There was nowhere he could run, nowhere he could hide that the B.O.W wouldn't find him. And he had dragged Chris into it. He looked down at himself, wounded, torn clothes, covered in dry blood.

 _Monster._

The tugging sensation had turned into a steady burn, ready to be ignited.

"Leon." Chris' hands on his shoulders brought him back to the moment. He met the brunet's gaze.

"He's here."

Chris tensed. Leon didn't have to see Wesker to know he was standing behind him. He could _feel_ his presence. It was palpable and extremely difficult to not close the distance between them. Leon turned, his gaze falling on the perfect monster. Before he could stop himself he was closing the distance. Wesker's lips tilted in a smirk. He still had control over Leon.

Leon stopped just inches away from Wesker, every inch of his body craving to touch the man, his mind screaming at him. He couldn't help the tremble in his voice.

"How could you?"

Wesker tilted his head and scowled.

"Looks like you managed to get it off, with some help." Wesker's eyes flicked to Chris momentarily.

"I LOVED YOU!" Leon screamed throwing a fast punch at Wesker's stomach. The blond easily caught Leon's hand, crunching it painfully under his fingers. Leon cried out and glared up at Wesker.

"Oh Leon, you're such a pathetic fool. I never loved you or cared about you at all. You were merely my weapon. The one I really wanted was Chris."

Leon's eyes widened, brimming with unshed tears. Wesker smirked and spun, throwing Leon into the house. He crashed through the side of the building, rubble falling onto him. Chris ran, not making it far before Wesker appeared before him. Oh, he was going to have fun with the brunet. Wesker forced himself on Chris, biting the brunet's neck. Chris cried out, reaching to his holster and drawing his gun. Wesker simply smacked it out of his hand and slid his tongue over Chris' jaw.

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

Leon pushed aside the rubble and glared at Wesker, his eyes burning. Wesker sighed and released Chris.

"You'll have to kill me first."

Wesker flexed his fingers.

"Gladly."

Wesker was gone in a flash, sending a low punch to Leon's stomach before kicking out one leg. The bone snapped and Leon screamed, falling to one knee. Wesker could feel Leon's agony through their bond. As fun as Leon had been for a short time, his stay was no longer welcome. Now that he was no longer under his mind control he was nothing more than a nuisance.

Leon gasped as Wesker's fingers curled in his hair and forced him to look up at Wesker. He glared up at the blond with eyes that burned like gold fire.

"Such a waste." Wesker curled the fingers of his free hand and forced Leon to his feet. The ex-agent almost couldn't believe this was happening. He was so consumed by shock, hurt, and anger that the whole thing felt surreal. His mind was spinning as he was overwhelmed by the emotions. He stared at Wesker, his vision focusing in and out.

"Time to die, Leon." Wesker pulled his hand back and Leon shut his eyes tightly. He was going to die by the hand of the man he'd sacrificed everything for. The man that had changed him in ways he could never fix. The man that he'd loved.

A shot echoed around them and Leon's eyes flew open. He felt Wesker flinched and looked past him to see Chris holding his pistol. Wesker snarled and threw Leon aside, turning his burning eyes on the brunet. Leon caught himself on his hands, watching as Wesker walked towards Chris. The brunet fired the remainder of the clip, but Wesker easily dodged the last of the bullets.

"Chris…" Leon pushed himself to his feet, wincing as he put weight on his broken leg. If he didn't do something, Wesker would hurt Chris, or worse.

Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat, easily lifting him into the air. Chris struggled uselessly against the blonds hold, unable to free himself. Leon ran at them, ignoring the hot pains shooting up his leg.

"Wesker!" Wesker let go of the brunet and turned. Leon moved so quick he became a blur, throwing his hand out and driving it through the blond's chest. Wesker flinched, shock on his features before Leon let out a cry and ripped his hand out, blood pouring from the wound, Wesker's heart gripped tightly in his hand. Wesker's body collapsed at his feet and Leon dropped the heart, falling to his hands and knees screaming in agony. He'd never felt such an immense, overwhelming pain. Wesker's death had broken the bond between the viruses that had connected them. It felt like he'd lost everything, and in a way, he had.

Leon threw back his head and screamed at the sky until his throat was raw. Chris stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder. He knew what Wesker had meant to Leon.

Something inside Leon changed. A sharp, almost unnoticeable sting of pain. The parasite that was sustaining his powers began to die. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
